


Return of Eris

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Mike Lu & Og, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Eris plot revenge against Mike, Lu, and Og for banishing and repulsing Eris back in Egypt. It is up to Mike, Lu, Og an their other friends to meet Eris and get even before they will be destroyed. Will they be able to accomplish such a disgusting feat that involves Discord the draconequus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the island, pretty island, where nobody goes, the island girl known as Hermione Cuzzlewitz was leading the Greek Goddess of Chaos through her home.

"And this is our side of the island, the much better side of the divided island between Cuzzlewitz and Albonquetine," Hermione informed the blonde immortal woman. "As you can see, we are much more developed and superior..." she showed that her side of the island had a bigger population than just Lu, Og, Wendell, Marjorie, Alfred, Lula Belle, and Old Queeks.

"Hm... That's pretty cool... I guess..." Eris droned.

"I am still interested in your revenge..." Hermione smirked. "Especially against Lu and I'll be glad to help you."

"Excellent." Eris laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, over at Cartoon Network School, both Mike and Scott were team captains to play football.

"I'll pick June." Mike started.

June cheered and walked over to Mike's side.

"And I'll take Lightning." Scott replied obviously since Lightning was one of his best friends.

Lightning cheered and dashed right over.

"Dee Dee." Mike decided.

"Yay!" Dee Dee cheered, rushing right over.

"Chicken." Scott chose.

"Yes!" Chicken cheered, high-fiving Scott.

"Ed." Mike picked.

"Look at me run!" Ed laughed as he rushed over.

The coach waited for them, but then looked down.

Cindy handed a note with a smile. "If you need me, I'll be in the library..." she laughed nervously.

"You're playing!" the coach argued, throwing Cindy over at Mike's team.

"I'll take Jade." Scott decided.

"YEE-HAW!" Jade cheered.

"Double D." Mike then said.

Cindy yelped as she flew. Double D walked over, but yelped as he fell with Cindy on the ground.

"But my excuse!" Cindy told the coach.

"I don't care, you're playing!" the coach demanded.

"I pick Johnny Test." Scott picked.

"All right!" Johnny cheered.

"Eddy." Mike pointed.

"Sweet." Eddy smirked.

"You're gonna pick me next or else you're never gonna have children!" Eva threatened Scott as she looked at him.

"Eva." Scott gulped.

"Poor Scott," Mike frowned. "I'll pick Jo."

"All right!" the coach called once the teams were called. "Mike's Team vs Scott's team, let's play some FOOTBALL!" he then blew his whistle.

"Hut 7, Hut 8, Hut 9, Hut, Hut, HIKE!" Mike called, managing to get the ball and threw it.

"I got it!" Ed ran.

"No, I got it!" Lightning also ran.

Then suddenly, the two ran into each other, knocking each other down.

"I got it!" Eddy cheered as he caught the ball.

"You better give me that ball or else I'll tear your limbs and make you eat them!" Eva threatened.

"I don't got it!" Eddy let go of the ball.

Eva took the ball and threw it down to make a touchdown.

"Sorry, guys..." Eddy said to his team, nervously.

"That's okay, Eddy..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Point to Scott's team!" the coach called.

"Hut 7, hut 8, Hut 9 HUT HUT HIKE!" Scott called then.

"If someone takes the ball away from me, they'll be in body bags." Eva scowled.

Double D gulped.

Jo then tackled Eva. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Eva punched her and started to wrestle her.

The coach blew his whistle. "SAVE IT FOR WRESTLING!"

Jo and Eva snarled to each other, they got off each other and ran to their teams.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about being tackled..." Cindy shrugged, then the ball landed in her hands. "Oh, I caught it!" she smiled that she finally caught a ball, but then instantly frowned in worry. "Oh, no, I caught it!"

Ed grabbed Cindy and the ball. "RUN, CINDY!" he then ran with Cindy, who still had the ball, and ran to the touchdown field.

"Point for Mike's team!" the coach announced.

Mike's team cheered in victory.

"Well, I didn't see that coming..." Cindy chuckled. "Um, Ed, can you put me down now?"

"Sorry, Cindy." Ed laughed.

They then continued to play the game.

"I got it!" Double D grabbed the ball. "I got it!"

Eva grabbed Double D by his hat. "Give me the ball or I'll tell everyone what's underneath your hat."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" June tackled Eva. "Run, Double D!"

"Oh, good lord!" Double D cried, running as fast as he could. Then he saw Lightning, Chicken, and Scott running after him, but luckily for him, he made it.

"Point to Mike's team!" the coach announced.

"Not bad, Mike..." Scott said to the tomboy, though still had a competitive smile.

Mike chuckled. "Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you."

Scott laughed, but then, he whispered. "I didn't want Eva on my team, between you and me."

"I don't blame ya..." Mike whispered back.

They returned to the game as Mike's team was in the lead, but Eva was still determined to win the game, only for herself, and not the team.

The ball went through the air after Eddy kicked it.

"Cindy, she's after you now!" Dee Dee said as the ball was nearing their way.

"It's okay, it's not like I can catch the ball twice in a row." Cindy laughed.

"YOU'RE MINE, SHRIMP!" Eva growled.

"I hate my life..." Cindy whimpered.

"RUN, CINDY, RUNNNN!!!" Eddy called to her.

Cindy yelled out and ran as fast as she could.

"Get back here, Beaver Teeth!" Eva snarled, she then did a jump and pounded Cindy into the ground, taking the football back.

Cindy groaned. "Ugh, I wish Maggie was here..." she mumbled.

Eva got back up and took the ball to her team's side.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jo scowled, she then tripped Eva, and pounced on her like a hungry wolf.

Eva growled and the two started having one of their fights again. Jade caught the football in her hat, then put it in her hands and ran with it to the touchdown.

"Point for Scott's team!" the coach announced.

"Come on, guys, break it up!" Scott told the tough girls.

"Come on, Jo," Mike came to the jockette's side. "I don't want you get into trouble."

"Fine," Jo growled and then her eyes turned red. "This isn't over."

Eva smirked evilly to Jo before going back to her team.

Cindy tried to crawl away from the football field.

"Stupid lonely village girl!" Jo snapped as she picked up Cindy. "I'll make her pay!"

Cindy gulped as she was picked up. "What is with everyone's obsession with picking me up?" she struggled. "I hate being touched."

"I mean, I'm stronger and faster than her, and BETTER!" Jo continued and looked Cindy dead in the eye. "Am I right?"

Cindy whimpered a little.

"I mean just LOOK AT HER!" Jo held out Cindy to Eva. "Just because everybody know about her before I came into the picture, they think she's hot stuff! Who's tougher, Cindy!?"

"I'm afraid of you both the very same." Cindy shivered slightly.

"I'm everyone's worst nightmare, NOT HER!" Jo grumbled. "You're my friend and all, kid, but... Wait, you're afraid of me?"

"I-In a good way..." Cindy smiled nervously. "It's okay, I fear and respect you."

"You do that often?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, sure, you, my mom, Grandma, Ms. Butterbean..." Cindy listed a few people on her list.

"Well, in that case, I'm cool with it," Jo shrugged and then put Cindy down. "But what she doesn't have and never will is a hot girlfriend!"

"Hey, Elliot!" Eva called to Jo. "I can't wait to see your stupid girlfriend again, because I'm gonna really put her in the hospital!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jo demanded. "REPEAT THAT!"

The coach blew his whistle then. "Mike's team wins, so, everybody hit the showers!"

Jo scowled before going with the others.

Eva glared to her teammates since they lost the game.

"I can taste my spine..." Cindy moaned.

Eva then picked up Cindy. "You're dead meat after school."

"What did I do!?" Cindy cried out.

"Nothing, I just don't like you."

"I'm having Gumboot flashbacks..." Cindy mumbled.

Eva then dropped her and stormed off.

"I'll show her..." Cindy took out her button and pushed it, but no one came for her, she then looked around and dialed a number on her phone.

'We're sorry, but the number you reached is not available at this time...'

"Dangit..." Cindy sighed, she then got herself up and ready to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

"HEY, EVERYONE, EVA IS GONNA FIGHT CINDY AFTER SCHOOL!" Kevin called in the hallways.

Cindy groaned as people were talking about her and Eva getting into a fight. Jonny walked up to her and took measurements. 

"What are you doing?" Cindy glared at him.

"Nuthin' important," Jonny smirked. "You want an open or closed casket for your funeral?"

"Ugh,...." Cindy covered her eyes and ran away into the bathroom.

"What's going on with Cindy?" Mike wondered.

"Eva is gonna fight Cindy after school!" Jimmy told her.

"Not on my watch!" Mike narrowed her eyes.

Cindy sat in one of the stalls, starting to cry. "My life just can't get any worse, it just can't..."

Eddy was writing something down on some paper.

"What are you doing, Eddy?" June asked.

"I'm preparing to write a speech for Cindy's funeral." Eddy replied casually.

"Eddy, that's not funny!" Dee Dee hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" Eddy flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Cindy's friend and all, but who's gonna take her place?" Eddy asked with an innocent shrug.

Everyone then slowly turned their heads to Jo.

"Guys, that's not cool, Cindy is miserable enough already," Jo said to them. 

Maggie stormed over. 

"Maggie?" the others looked to her.

"What's this I hear about someone torturing my chew toy!?" Maggie snarled.

"A girl named Eva is gonna fight Cindy after school." Dee Dee told her.

"Eva Chantrey?" Maggie asked with a smile. "I remember when I first saw Eva... Sweet, brutal, bone crushing Eva..." she then looked angry. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!"

"Poor Cindy," Dee Dee pouted. "She's been in the bathroom, crying her eyes out."

"No one makes her cry but me..." Maggie shook her fist.

"Maggie, you seem really somewhat obsessed with Cindy..." Double D said to her.

"You wanna make something of it, Marion!?" Maggie snarled.

"No, no, of course not." Double D gulped.

Maggie growled, her hair seemed fiery to match her rage. "What else could go wrong?"

Meanwhile, in The Slammer...

"And now it's my turn to kiss you..." Chloe said to her new husband, kissing him on the lips.

"And now it's my turn to kiss you..." Teller said to her, doing the same to his new wife.

"And now it's my turn to blow chunks!" Penn grunted as he walked by them.

"What's the matter?" Teller taunted. "Are you jealous?"

"No, I'd just prefer it if you kept this mushy nonsense off my couch!" Penn grabbed the couch, lifted it, and made them roll off and end up on the floor, then set the couch back down once they were off. 

Teller chuckled though, but stopped as he felt a disturbance. "Um... Excuse me..." he told them and rushed to the bathroom.

"Don't you do this with Emily all the time?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but we're not mushy about it..." Penn snorted.

"We're newlyweds..." Chloe reminded him folding her arms.

Penn chuckled. "I haven't seen Teller that happy since a woman auditioned on our show and she asked him to turn around so she could put her back against his."

"Raymond is a very special guy to me and I love him." Chloe cooed.

"I know..." Penn chuckled, patting her on the head. "I know..."

Teller locked the door behind him, reached into his pocket, and took out a crystal ball. "Something is wrong..." he whispered to himself. "Show me the biggest evil on the prowl this time of week..." he then flinched after his request as the ball glowed and showed him the Albonquetine Islands. "What in the world is that?"

"Wait a minute," Chloe took a look. "That's Eris, the Goddess of Chaos!"

'Yes, Teller, I'm afraid she's back...' the crystal ball told him as it showed images of Eris meeting Hermione Cuzzlewitz. 'She could be back for revenge on you, Penn, and those children you hang around with.'

Teller narrowed his eyes. "I won't let her..." 

"What can we do?" Penn wondered.

Teller looked to them and put the crystal ball in his pocket. "Only one thing we can do..." he then took out his communicator and contacted the League. 

"I hope everything will be okay and they can stop her." Chloe hoped.

"Don't worry, the League's never let us down before..." Teller promised. "Especially little Cindy." 

"I just hope you're right." Penn said to his partner.

"When haven't I been right?" Teller glanced to him.

Back at school...

Cindy was purposely trying to get herself in trouble so she could spend after school in detention. She walked over to the fire alarm and pulled it, making the alarm buzz and beep.

"Who pulled the fire alarm!?" Skarr demanded.

"It was me!" Cindy blamed herself. 

"No, that couldn't have been you, you're too sweet to do it," Skarr cooed to her before getting angry. "It must've been Duncan and Abigail Nelson!

"No, I did it, I swear!" Cindy told him.

Skarr patted her on the head and walked off.

"Dangit..." Cindy mumbled.

She then went to the library and returned a book.

"Hey, the last page has been ripped out!" Nicole noticed.

"I ripped it out, I used it as toilet paper!" Cindy grinned. "What're you gonna do? What're you gonna do!?" 

"Aw, well, it was an accident," Nicole smiled apologetically. "No big deal."

The final bell then rang. Cindy gulped as she looked incredibly pale.

"Well, you better run along home now..." Nicole told her.

Cindy sighed and trudged down the hallways. Everyone stood by, wearing black clothes. Lightning was crying while hugging Scott and Chicken. Eva walked out, glaring all around, looking for Cindy as everyone else came to the blacktop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sometimes I wish I could just disappear..." Cindy sighed as she was still inside the school. 

Sarah grabbed Eva and threw her outside. "Here you go, Eva!"

"Hm... Perhaps you could be of use to me, Red..." Eva chuckled to Sarah.

Cindy shivered as he fell on her hands and knees. 

"Eva is gonna kill Cindy!" Jimmy cried.

"Do not fret, little one." Dawn cooed with a calm face.

Cindy gulped and gripped her collar. 

"Any last words?" Eva said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I wish I could've been home-schooled..." Cindy sighed as she feared the worst. 

"Hey, Eva!" Jo called out. "You look like a big hairy monkey with a BO problem!"

"Go home, Elliot, this ain't your battle..." Eva growled to Jo. 

"You're not fighting Cindy, you're fighting her." Jo said, pointing to Maggie.

"That little punk?" Eva snorted. "What can you do?"

"Worse than you can imagine..." Maggie stormed over.

"M-M-Maggie?" Cindy asked.

"You wanna help me beat the stuffing out of this turkey?" Eva asked.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Maggie snarled, grabbing Cindy and throwing her out of the way between her and Eva.

"What's the big deal?" Eva scoffed. "You don't like her either."

"Yes, I know," Maggie said, putting an arm around Cindy's neck. "Cindy is my punching bag though! AND NOBODY BEATS HER UP, BUT ME!"

"Jeepers." Jimmy winced.

"Eva does have a BO problem," Eddy snickered from the joke from earlier. "But, she's not the only one." he then sneakily looked to Jo and Ed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHRIMPY!?" Jo demanded.

"I-I-I said 'Boy, I'm hungry right now'." Eddy lied.

Jo growled at him. Maggie was punched clear across in the air and crashed against the school.

"Maggie!" Cindy cried in worry and rushed to her. "A-Are you okay?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BUTT MONKEY!" Maggie shoved her and ran right back to beat up Eva. 

"Maggie is gonna get killed, I can't watch it." Justine hugged her girlfriend.

Jo hugged back comfortingly. Eva had knocked out Maggie, but she was too wore out to do anything else, so she went along home.

"Oh, Maggie..." Cindy rushed over to her fallen bully, she had a few teeth now missing and had rips and scars around her face.

"SHE'S GONE!" Dee Dee cried.

"SHE WENT BYE-BYE FOREVER, DEE DEE!" Ed added.

"I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO SHA-HAPPEN!" Lightning cried.

Scott, Chicken, and Eddy vomited after seeing Maggie's face.

"Heh, loser, she deserves it." Sarah smirked.

"Totally, loser." Tori added.

Jimmy and Justine then yelled at the two of them.

"Ugh..." Maggie sat up, feeling very sore and coughed a little, taking Cindy's hanky and coughed into it, making a disgusting sound into the cloth. 

"Maggie, are you okay?" Cindy asked her bully.

Maggie removed the cloth and saw that she had coughed up blood and a tooth. Cindy looked to it, dizzily, and collapsed backwards. 

"You can't talk to us like that!" Sarah snapped.

"We can and we did, Sarah," Jimmy glared at his ex-best friend. "You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

Sarah gaped at Jimmy. The others gave Jimmy a hug.

"Stupid butt monkey..." Maggie mumbled to Cindy before weakly going off home.

"Oh, no." Dawn whispered.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" Mike asked.

"It's Eris," Dawn informed. "She's teaming up with Hermione to destroy you, Lu, and Og."

"Hermione and Eris?" Mike asked.

"Yes..." Dawn nodded. 

There was then a ringing heard. Mike held out her arm and saw her communicator watch going off.

"Mike, I want you and your friends to report to HQ immediately," Dexter informed. "I want Cindy, Lu, Og, Lilo, Frida, and Eddy." 

"Right, got it," Mike nodded. "Hey, Eddy, we gotta get going!"

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"Dexter wants us, come on, get Cindy!" Mike told him and rushed off.

Eddy nodded, he then came to the knocked out girl. "Cindy... Cindy... Penn and Teller..."

"WHERE!?" Cindy's eyes flashed open. 

"Dexter wants to see us, along with Lu, Og, Frida, Lilo, and Manny!" Eddy warned her.

"Oh, man..." Cindy frowned. "First Eva tries to kill me, then Maggie nearly dies, what's next!?"

Meanwhile, Lu was brushing a wig on Lancelot's head. "997... 998.... 999... 1,000! There, all done!"

Lancelot smiled and jumped into the mud.

"LANCELOT!" Lu snapped as she flinched at his playing. "What are you doing!? Now I have to start all over!" She then heard beeping and looked to her wrist communicator. "This isn't over, we'll talk about this when I come back home." she glared to her turtle and rushed off to HQ.

Og was in his lab with Lilo, studying an experiment.

"What are you studying, Og?" Lilo asked.

"I'm trying to make a new plant," Og said to her with a smile. "I'm going to make extinct plant life really come to life with this new hybrid of a couple of samples I was able to track down before they were wiped out forever."

"What are they?" Lilo asked.

"Let's see..." Og checked his notepad. "So far, I got carboniferous orchids, acer ashwili, and a hint of rubinervius." 

"Amazing," Lilo wrote that down. "Truly amazing."

"Indeed..." Og smiled. "I'll put these petals in my concoction and we'll test the new flower life for the world."

Suddenly, his wrist communicator went off.

"Dexter needs us." Og told his assistant/girlfriend.

"Come on, Stitch!" Lilo called to her pet before they left Og's home lab. 

"Okay!" Stitch agreed, running with them.

Meanwhile, Frida and Manny were going to prank the Krust cousins.

"This is gonna be great." Frida beamed.

"Tell me about it..." Manny chuckled. He then twirled his belt buckle to become El Tigre, he then took out his fist and accessed the grappling hook, swinging them to the top of the mall entrance.

Frida and Manny then carried a basket of balloons, both giggling mischievously and eagerly. 

Tuesday X and Debbie Thornberry were together, suggesting cute tops for the other to wear. They were interrupted when Brit and Tiff found them and were mocking them.

"So, Debbie, are you jealous that my cousin and I have better outfits than you?" Brit smirked.

"Drop dead, Beaver Girl, nobody cares about you!" Debbie snapped.

"Come, Brit, we have to show those posers what real fashion is about!" Tiff laughed.

"Good idea, my dearest cousin." Brit smiled.

The two then went off. Debbie and Tuesday sneered at the Krust Cousins.

"Okay, they're coming, get ready!" Manny told his best friend.

Frida nodded as she got a handful of balloons ready. 

"Hey, Debbie, hey, Tuesday." Jenny greeted as she came in with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Jenny," Debbie smiled at her friend. "Hey, Danny."

"Ladies." Danny greeted.

"Oh, look, it's that rust bucket with her weakling boyfriend." Brit huffed.

"What's their problem now?" Jenny sighed.

"Something crawled up their head and died," Debbie said, pointing to Brit's new wig. "Oh, my bad, that's your hair!"

Danny, Jenny, and Tuesday laughed at that.

"You can't talk to us like that, you blonde emo!" Tiff retorted.

"Oh, you did not!" Debbie sneered.

Brit and Tiff harrumphed and walked out of the Mall.

"I hope something comes crashing down on those two..." Danny scowled.

Brit and Tiff left the mall, then were pelted with balloons filled with rotten egg yolk. They then screamed in disgust and horror.

"You got your wish." Jenny remarked to her boyfriend.

Danny chuckled. "I will use this new power for good."

Frida and Manny laughed, but then they saw their wrist communicators went off.

"Ooh, we gotta go!" Frida said.

"Smell ya later, Krust cousins!" Manny called with a laugh as he took them out of Nicktoon Kingdom and into Cartoon Network City. 

"Hey, everyone!" Twister yelled out. "Brit and Tiff got pranked! Let's take a picture and post on ToonFace!"

"Hey, that's a good idea, Twist." Otto agreed.

Twister looked confused. "What's a good idea?"

Otto face-palmed. "Never mind, just give me your phone."

Twister took out his phone and chucked it to him. Otto and Twister put their arms around each other in front of Brit and Tiff, taking a selfie and posting to ToonFace.


	5. Chapter 5

At the League's HQ...

Dexter was at his desk, writing out some paperwork.

'Dexter, the people you wanted are here.' Dawn said through an intercom.

"Send them in." Dexter told her. 

"All right, Dex, what's up?" Eddy said as he came in. "I was about to teach Jimmy martial arts."

"For another time, Eddy, I have a couple of special guests who have informed me of the incoming chaos." Dexter informed.

Penn and Teller then stood up from chairs they sat in in the corner and walked over. 

"Penn and Teller!?" the group asked.

"TELLER!?" Cindy looked at him, then tried to look cool, but only fell on her face, humiliating herself. "Aw, man..." 

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Penn greeted.

"What have you done?" Cindy asked him.

"Why do you think I did something!?" Penn patted himself in defense. 

"Teller looks scared." Cindy pointed.

"It's not his fault," Teller confirmed. "It's about Eris." 

"What about that witch?" Lu asked.

"I'm afraid she's back and she's ended up on the Albonquetine and Cuzzlewitz islands." Teller informed, which made Mike, Lu, and Og's eyes widened.

"Do you guys know anything about those islands?" Penn then asked. "We can't even find it on the map or on the globe!" 

"Yeah, we do," Mike replied. "I've been to that island before from a foreign exchange program."

"We were born there." Og added in, referring to him and his cousin.

"Hey, you made a mistake, the Cuzzlewitz side doesn't exist!" Lu folded her arms.

Mike and Og rolled their eyes at her.

"Anyway, Eris has ended up there and she's made a partnership with a Hermione Cuzzlewitz." Teller then informed. 

"Dawn was right, she told us about them," Mike growled. "Eris... I really hate that witch!"

"Whoa, calm down, Wolf." Manny cooed.

"Sorry..." Mike settled down, but kept her fangs.

"So, why are you guys here?" Lilo asked the magicians.

"We're worried she might want revenge on us too..." Penn chuckled. "I mean, Teller's a lot of trouble." 

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked.

"Well..." Teller rubbed his arm. "Remember how we helped Harmonia by taking the Heaven Gun bullets for her?"

"And we caught them in our teeth?" Penn added, pointing to his mouth.

"I remember," Cindy clung to Teller with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you!" 

"What about it?" Frida asked.

"Well, you know, we saved a goddess's life, so that's why we came." Penn explained.

"I feel a mission to the islands is appropriate." Dexter proposed.

"A desert island?" Cindy panted and looked scared. "To face Eris!? I CAN'T GO THERE, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" 

"Oh, come on, Cindy, it's not that bad." Lilo soothed.

"A desert island with savage natives!?" Cindy panicked. 

Lu and Og looked to her.

"We're not savages," Lu said to her firmly. "My father is the governor and that makes me his little princess!"

"Yeah, Cindy, it's not that bad, I stayed there for a year once and I'm okay, aren't I?" Mike added with a smile.

"I just can't..." Cindy sounded scared still.

"Cindy, what did I tell you about being a chicken?" Penn asked with a small smirk.

"You'd gut me, skin me, and put me in a pot of boiling water." Cindy muttered. 

"Exactly." Penn laughed.

"I still don't wanna go..." Cindy frowned. 

"Cindy, come here..." Teller said to her, he walked over to her and bent down to her height. "Remember what I said to you about being brave before we faced Nasira and Nupkana?"

Cindy thought about it a moment and then nodded.

"Well, I need you to remember that for the sake of humanity and your friends," Teller said to her, looking her dead in the eyes. "And blah, blah, blah..."

Cindy looked into his eyes and started to drift. 'Teller talks so much...' she thought to herself. 'It's so weird, and yet, I love hearing his voice... He's just the perfect guy... Why did I hate to be born at least 30 years too late? Oh, well, I guess Maxwell can make me happy while Teller retires...' 

"Cindy?" Teller then asked. "Cindy...? Cindy!"

'Uh-oh, he's asking me a question, better just nod...' Cindy thought before nodding. "Absolutely." she then verbally said to him. 

"I'm glad that you got your bravery back." Teller encouraged.

"Wait, what...?" Cindy asked.

"You all want to dress warmly, it's warm on the islands." Dexter advised.

The others nodded and went off to the wardrobe changing machine.

"What's going...?" Cindy asked.

"Nice to have you aboard, Cindy." Penn patted her on the back.

"Did I miss something?" Cindy asked.

Lu looked at Mike, who was just going to wear her white shirt and jeans. "Hey, on our way there, maybe you can see girls flirting with you." she teased.

"Very funny, Princess..." Mike scoffed after she put her jacket in her locker. 

"Hey, you never know," Lu shrugged innocently. "You got the girls all over you."

Mindy saw Mike and squealed, hugging her arm. "Hi, Mike!"

"Hey, Mindy, kinda busy right now..." Mike said to her. 

"Oh, Mike, can I come with you?" Mindy asked while sighing dreamily and not paying attention to what Mike said. "Your muscular figure can protect me.... Please let me come with you..." she then had tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna stay with my Aunt Erin or Nazz, please, Mike!"

"I don't know..." Mike didn't want to say no to her. "Why don't you ask Dexter? It's kinda up to him."

Mindy nodded and bolted into the office to speak with Dexter.

"You were daydreaming when Teller talked to you, didn't you?" Penn asked Cindy.

"How did you know?" Cindy whispered in embarrassment. 

"I know you like a book." Penn smirked.

Mindy came back to Mike with a huge smile. "He said yes, but I have to stay close to Mike and I have to listen to you."

"All right, go get dressed." Mike said to her.

Mindy saluted and dashed off to the wardrobe changing machine.

Penn chuckled. "That's you.'

"It is not!" Cindy argued. 

"Oh, come on, that little girl totally likes Mike and everyone knows it." Penn insisted.

"How do I look, Mike?" Mindy asked once she came back with a hot pink tank top, a flower skirt, and white sandals.

"Um, I'm not that into fashion, but you look comfortable..." Mike shrugged with a smile.

Mindy smiled and hugged Mike again. Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"All right, lose the sweater." Penn told Cindy, grabbing her black hoodie.

"But..." Cindy hugged her jacket. "This was the last thing my brother gave me before he left for college!" 

"Lose the sweater right now!" Penn demanded.

"Oh..." Cindy frowned and took her hoodie off, revealing a plain light blue short-sleeved shirt. 

"There, that wasn't so bad, now put these Capri's on." Penn then said.

"Uhh... Penn?" Cindy asked, looking to her feet.

"What now?" Penn frowned.

"My pants and shoes are attached." Cindy said, pointing to her lower half. 

"Oh, then never mind then," Penn ignored. "Let's get moving! Now, who's gonna drive the jet?"

"Me!" Eddy pleaded. "Oh, come on, please! I've been practicing."

"All right, shrimp, you can drive." Penn agreed.

"Really?" Eddy smiled eagerly. 

"You've been good with Mario Kart lately." Frida smiled encouragingly to her boyfriend.

Eddy cheered and rushed to the controls. Then everyone was on the jet, getting ready to go back to the island.


	6. Chapter 6

"This will be a long trip." Penn said.

Mindy put her head on Mike's lap. Teller yawned, he then leaned his seat back and decided to get some rest. Eddy and Frida cuddled against each other, Lilo and Og held each other, Manny put his arm around Lu, stroking her hair sleepily. Mike put her arm around Mindy as she also fell asleep. Cindy looked around and sighed a little.

"Please, Nazz, don't hurt me," Mindy whimpered. "Oh, Mommy, help me! Don't leave me, Mommy! No, Nazz, stop, please!"

Eddy yawned as he drove, having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

"Please, Nazz, don't hurt me!" Mindy cried.

Eddy woke up in a flash and yelled. This woke the others up, even Mindy.

"What's going on!?" Teller cried out.

"May Day, May Day, we're going down!" Eddy cried out.

"May Day, what the Hell does that mean!?" Penn demanded.

"Oh, May Day's the Russian New Year... We should celebrate next year!" Teller beamed.

"We're gonna crash!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, wait, let me take your place since you're getting tired." Manny volunteered.

"No, no, I gotta drive!" Eddy insisted.

Manny pushed him out of the way and took the controls, making them miss, almost crashing into a building. "Phew!"

"Oh, Manny~..." Lu batted her eyelashes. 

"Uh, thanks, man, I guess..." Eddy shrugged, but he then sat next to Frida and fell asleep.

"Hey, Mindy, were you crying?" Mike asked.

"Yeah..." Mindy frowned. "I was thinking about my mom... She was comparing me to Nazz again." 

"I heard you screaming about Nazz." Mike replied.

"That's because she was hurting me."

"Aww, Mindy..." Mike gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay... We're going on an adventure now... Just try to think about that..."

Mindy smiled, burying her face against Mike's chest, trying to relax. "Um, could I snuggle with you?"

"Sure, just don't get carried away." Mike gave her special permission. 

"You know, Mike, you remind me of my favorite superhero," Mindy said. "Action Girl from the Cartoon Girls, she even saved my life before, do you wanna hear the story of how she saved my life?"

"Um... Okay..." Mike chuckled.

Mindy smiled and decided to tell her the story.

Cindy decided to go to the bedroom of the jet.

"Hey," Penn came to her, opening the curtains. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just wanted to be alone..." Cindy said as she laid down on the bed. 

"Well, if you need anything, let us know." Penn told her.

Cindy nodded and went to sleep since it would be a long trip.

"She saved me from that nasty Gangrene Gang when I was coming back from Princess's house." Mindy narrated. 

*Flashback*

Mindy was coming from Princess's house, it was dark getting close to midnight until a hand grabbed her and took her to the alley.

"Good job, Grubber," Ace said as he looked at Mindy. "Well, hello, kitty, what are you doing out here this time of night?"

"Put me down!" Mindy snapped, being spoiled and rotten to get what she wanted. "I'm a very important person!" 

"Look, fellas, it's a feisty one," Ace chuckled. "Billy, tie her up our guest, will ya?"

"Duh, sure thing, Ace!" Billy agreed right before tying up Mindy.

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Mindy demanded.

"Aw, shuddap, will ya!?" Ace slapped Mindy across the face.

"HEEEELP!" Mindy cried between painful tears.

The Gangrene Gang laughed at her as they came closer.

"FREEZE!" a sharp voice called.

The others looked to see who had come.

"Action Girl..." Mindy weakly called.

"Who's that guy?" Ace asked.

Action Girl cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to be the one to put you in the hospital for six months!"

"Get 'em, boys!" Ace demanded, dropping Mindy in the process.

Grubber, Snake, Big Billy, and Arturo then yelled and tried to ambush Action Girl.

"You won't sssstop ussss!" Snake hissed.

"Wanna bet?" Action Girl challenged.

"Wait, don't you know who that person is?" Arturo spoke up. "It's Action Girl, the toughest and strongest hero of the Cartoon Girls."

"Ssssshe doesn't look ssssso tough." Snake scoffed.

"Oh, really?" Action Girl smirked.

"Oh, be careful, Action Girl!" Mindy yelped.

"Shut up for the last time!" Ace snapped before grabbing Mindy by her hair and slammed her into the wall, then showed the girl he had a pocket knife. "Got it?"

Mindy screeched. Action Girl snarled, she jumped on top of Billy's head, used Snake as a rubber band and flung Arturo against Ace to knock him down. She then jumped on top of them and started to beat them up while Mindy could escape after Ace dropped the knife. Ace groaned and then passed out. Mindy was sitting next to the wall in a fetal position and cried her little eyes out. 

 

Action Girl threw the Gangrene Gang all in the dump together and patted her hands together. "Now that's what I call takin' out the trash..." she then turned as Mindy was crying and walked over to the red-haired girl. "You okay, kid?"

"I-I-I don't even know anymore." Mindy sniffled before crying.

"Heeey... Don't cry... Things are gonna be just fine..." Action Girl helped her up and dusted her a little clean. 

Mindy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I just can't go home... Mom always pushes me around and compares me to my cousin... She even wishes my cousin were her daughter..."

"Who's your cousin?" Action Girl asked.

"Nazz von Bartonschmeer," Mindy revealed. "She hates me, she made me a snotty little brat and she'll hurt me if I don't listen to her." she then proceeded to cry yet again.

Action Girl hid a sneer, but then hugged Mindy to comfort her.

"I have no family to hug and love me," Mindy cried more. "My daddy left Mom when I was a little girl, all I want is a family to love me."

"It's okay, it's okay." Action Girl soothed.

"All, I want is love, but I don't get it!" Mindy bawled. "Oh, Mommy, why can't you love and hold me!?"

"Hey, it's all right," Action Girl comforted. "No one will ever hurt you again."

"My mom even said she wished I wasn't born." Mindy frowned.

"Come here..." Action Girl put her arm around Mindy. "Don't worry about it... I can't kill your mother or anything like that, but just know that there's a place in my heart for someone like you."

"Oh, Action Girl, thank you," Mindy sniffled. "Thank you... Does this mean you care about me?"

"Of course..." Action Girl smiled, hugging her.

Mindy smiled and hugged her back.

*End of Flashback*

 

Mindy smiled, looking much happier now than she did back then.

"Lovely story, Mindy..." Mike told the girl, even though secretly she knew all about that. 

Mindy giggled and hugged Mike again.

"Just try to think of happy thoughts..." Mike soothed. "It'll help you sleep better..."

Mindy yawned and cuddled against her to get better sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Manny continued to fly the jet after everyone else had fallen asleep. Cindy looked to Teller as he slept and sighed as she looked to his wedding ring, she then looked around, slid it off his finger, luckily not waking him, put the ring in her hands, closing them up and walked back to behind the curtains.

"Teller, give me your pie!" Penn grumbled in his sleep.

Cindy flinched, at his suddenly yelling and nearly dropped the wedding ring.

"That's right, Shovelchin, bow down to me." Eddy smiled in his sleep.

Cindy flinched again, she looked around as she held the wedding ring and cooed to it, nearly looking like Golum in Lord of the Rings. "My precious..." she whispered sinisterly. 

"MINE!" Penn yelled out in his sleep.

Cindy yelped and dropped the ring down a sucking pipe. "Oh, man!" she tried to reach in and take the ring.

The ring then went out the jet's exhaust pipe was now falling through the sky.

"Oh, man, Teller is gonna kill me..." Cindy bit her lip as she leaned against the window, seeing this. "Well, I'll be okay, I guess because no one else saw me..."

"I did." Mike's voice said.

Cindy cried out, but covered her mouth. "Mike..." she whispered, removing her hands, but covered her mouth again, before lowering her hands again. "What're you doing here?"

"I had to use the bathroom until I saw you with the ring or should I say the fake ring?" Mike replied, then took out the real ring from her pocket.

"Uhh...." Cindy stammered.

"I knew you would try to take Teller's wedding ring," Mike said to her. "You're still a little jealous that he's married."

Cindy hung her head. "Yeah, a little... I mean, I know I have Maxwell, but... I kinda had a crush on Teller growing up before I even met Maxwell..."

"Let's go somewhere private to talk about this." Mike suggested, putting the ring back on Teller's finger and looking at Cindy.

"Yes, Mike..." Cindy mumbled, going with her.

As soon as they were out of sight, Teller woke up, looked around, looked to his hand and smiled at the symbol of his marriage and went right back to sleep.

Mike locked the door so no one could hear them. "I know you're still a little jealous, that's fine," she said to Cindy about stealing Teller's ring. "I envy you because you got someone... As for me, girls are still chasing me..." she then sighed, thinking about Cleo, Frankie, and Ghoulia.

"A million admirers can't match the true one..." Cindy sighed.

"That's right..." Mike said to her. "Before I had Eddy, until I ended up in Nickelodeon, then it was Otto..."

"When did you realize you were... Umm... Not into them?" Cindy asked.

"Well, one time, Otto and Frida invited me and Eddy to come to Nickelodeon on a break once," Mike explained. "Mina came to us and she told us that the Count had a visitor, so we decided to meet her. It was Sibella from Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls."

"Sibella..." Cindy smiled. "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, that Sibella was cute." Mike smiled in memory.

"Hmm..." Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, after we met her, the boys kinda noticed we were spending an awful lot of alone time together..." Mike continued. "I mean, I felt like maybe I was a lesbian since Marie Kanker came out to me and became my secret friend, but Sibella made it official... I just wish I could find the right person for me..."

"Someday you will..." Cindy encouraged. "I'm sorry for taking Teller's ring, I won't do it ever again."

"I know you won't." Mike hugged Cindy.

Cindy smiled, hugging Mike back and giggled. "Your hugs are toasty..."

Meanwhile on the Cuzzlewitz Island...

Hermione opened the front door to her hut and walked in with Eris. "Family, I am back..." she announced herself before walking in.

Haggis and Baggis were hitting a rock in the middle of the floor with their clubs.

"Who are they?" Eris asked.

"Those are my brothers," Hermione introduced, gesturing to the savage twins. "Haggis and Baggis..."

"Erm... Charmed..." Eris rolled her midnight blue eyes slightly.

Haggis and Baggis came up to Eris and sniffled her, flinching in disgust.

"Lady smell pretty!" Haggis snarled.

"Baggis and Haggis don't like pretty!" Baggis added in disgust himself.

"They like their ladies dirty." Hermione informed.

"I see..." Eris folded her arms and rolled her eyes again, disgusted with the boys.

Hermione took Eris to her bedroom, leaving Haggis and Baggis back to their activities. 

"Eris... Welcome to my chamber..." Hermione told the Goddess of Chaos, shutting the door behind her.

"Whoa..." Eris whispered as she walked in.

The room looked like a meeting room for battle plans. There was a globe that had knives stuck inside of it, a picture of Lu on a dartboard, a map that was on the wall with red X's in certain places, and a chair with a supercomputer next to the desk. 

"You have a computer?" Eris asked. "I thought this was a deserted island..."

"Oh, it is, but I'm smarter than I seem to be..." Hermione smiled evilly. "Even more than that inventing boy, Og."

"Oh, this will be fun," Eris said with an evil laugh. "Partner."

"Partner..." Hermione smiled evilly herself, shaking hands with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, over at the jet, everyone was waking up from their nap.

"I had a good dream, Mike." Mindy giggled.

"Oh, good," Mike smiled. "What'd I tell ya?"

Lilo yawned and stretched as she sat next to Og who smiled to her. Frida was still snuggling with Eddy.

"I was having this wonderful dream..." Penn walked out to everyone. "Then someone ate all my pie!"

Teller snickered to that.

"Hey, Mike, you think I'll see Action Girl again?" Mindy asked.

"Probably, if you're lucky," Mike smiled. "Though don't put yourself in trouble just to see her again, okay?"

"Okay, Mike." Mindy smiled back.

Then the jet got out of the control all of sudden

"What's going on!?" Lu yelped.

"I don't know, I can't control it!" Manny called back.

"What are we gonna do!?" Mindy panicked. "We're gonna crash!"

"I'll be right back!" Mike told the others.

"MIKE!" Mindy cried out.

'Folks, we are taking an unexpected dive,' Penn announced like a plane pilot. 'We thank you for flying Total Malfunctioning Airways... Remember, you all signed a waiver with your passports, so if you die, we're not responsible for it...'

"This is serious, man!" Teller glared at him. "You got a plate in your head!?"

"No, you want one in yours!?" Penn threatened.

"Whoa, take it easy, man, it was a joke, but, uh, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Teller replied.

"Man, that's a pickle..." Penn smirked.

The jet kept coming to crash down and they all screamed.

"Whee!" Penn put his hands up like he was on an amusement park ride.

"Oh, no, we're gonna crash to that mountain!" Manny cried.

"That's a cloaking device," Lu explained. "Og put that on not too long ago."

The group then went past the cloaking device and headed straight to the island.

"There's the island!" Lu pointed.

"OH, NO, WE'RE GONNA CRASH ON THE ISLAND!" Manny cried.

Lu screamed.

"What a doozy..." Penn smirked.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Eddy yelled.

Teller hugged Penn in fear.

"TELLER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Penn scolded.

Teller whimpered to him like a lost puppy. The jet then suddenly stopped.

"Huh, what happened?" Penn wondered.

The others looked out to the windows to see what happened.

Mindy gasped in delight. "Action Girl!"

Action Girl had saved the jet, she gave a smile to them as she was getting them to safety.

"We're saved!" Penn cheered.

The others cheered. Action Girl went into the jet power box and started to fix it to let them continue their flight in peace.

"Action Girl, wait, before you leave, I wanna say thank you!" Mindy cried.

It was too late, Action Girl was already gone and fixing up the power box. Mindy sighed as she missed her chance. After the jet was fixed up and back in control, Action Girl disappeared.

"Hey, guys," Mike came out to the others. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, you did," Mindy said. "Action Girl was here and she saved our lives... But, she disappeared before I could say thank you."

"I'm sure she already knows..." Mike put her arm around her.

Mindy smiled back to Mike.

"We should be landing in about half an hour." Og said, based on his calculations.

"Good, I'm getting tired." Lu commented.

"Hey, Teller, tell me that I didn't see Action Girl saving us." Penn said.

"You didn't see Action Girl saving us." Teller replied.

"Yes, I did!" Penn glared at him.

"You told me to not tell you..." Teller smirked innocently.

"Moxie has a big crush on her." Penn added.

"Yeah, yeah..." Teller rolled his eyes. "Her and about every other girl in the world."

Mike hid a chuckle.

"But she looks familiar, but I don't know from where?" Penn continued.

"Who knows?" Lu folded her arms with a shrug. "Maybe someone's long-lost twin cousin or something like that..."

"Even I can't put it together..." Og added.

"I guess that's just one of life's mysteries." Lilo smiled.

"Ih." Stitch agreed, but hid a wink to Mike.

Mike gave him a thumb's up and winked back.

"Maybe and hopefully, we can see her again." Frida encouraged.

"Maybe, baby..." Eddy said as he held her.

Manny smiled as he continued to fly the jet, it wouldn't be too long now.

"Manny, when we get there, go for the hut on top of a hill." Mike told him.

"You got it." Manny nodded to her.

Mindy was reading the comic book of the Cartoon Girls.

"Hey, Mindy, what are you reading?" Lilo asked.

"I'm reading the Cartoon Girls," Mindy told her. "I have an extra copy if you wanna read it."

"Okay..." Lilo took the book and read with her.

Stitch came next to Lilo and looked with her at the colorful book. The others decided to sit down and relax until they would officially land.

About half an hour later, they finally made it.

"Hey, guys, we're here." Manny told the others.

"Land to the hut!" Mike reminded him.

Manny nodded and landed by the hut in which belonged to Old Queeks.

A familiar crimson-haired boy with golden earrings, a purple bandanna, and country clothes looked up at the jet as it landed and the others departed from it to get into the hut as he gathered firewood. He then rushed into a hut where his green chihuahua and her cloaked guest were.

"Shirley, the League is here to visit Old Queeks, one of them is Mike Mazinsky." the boy told her.

"Thank you, Cassius." Shirley told her human.

"No problem."

Shirley looked to her guest. "It is time."

"Thank you, Shirley..." the guest replied to her, taking her paw.

Shirley took her hand back and hummed, slowly shutting her eyes. Cassius came to Shirley's side and joined her. Then Manny landed the jet where Mike told him to land, and everyone got out the jet.

"Man, what a long flight." Penn said while cracking his back.

"I'll say..." Cindy agreed.

Teller yawned and stretched a little himself.

"It doesn't take this long to fly into Hawaii." Lilo rubbed her eyes, still carrying Mindy's comic book.

"Why did we land here, Mike?" Mindy asked.

"We have to talk with someone about our arrival before we meet some old familiar faces." Mike explained as she looked to the hut in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, Mike Mazinsky," Shirley greeted. "We've been expecting you."

"It's good seeing you again, Shirley." Mike nodded back.

"Whoa, whoa," Penn spoke up. "Hold up... How do you know about that dog coming here, Mike?"

"I am a fortune teller," Shirley informed. "This is my apprentice, Cassius."

Cassius smiled and waved a little, shyly.

"I know everything, Stupid Fat One." Shirley said to Penn.

"She told you, Penn." Teller snickered.

Penn glared to him and rose a fist which made Teller duck down with his hands up over his head.

"I have foreseen your arrival," Shirley informed. "So, you know of Eris's return..."

"Yes, I even got a call on my own crystal ball..." Teller walked over to the dog with his crystal ball. 

"You have your own?" Shirley asked in surprise.

"When I was a boy, Dr. Facilier gave this to me and my powers of illusion," Teller explained. "I didn't know he was bad back then, so I sold my soul for magic abilities..."

Cassius looked at Stitch. "Cute dog."

"Bark!" Stitch said, sitting down and wagged his stump tail.

"Uh, thanks..." Lilo smiled nervously. "He... He uhh... He's a rare blue Egyptian dog..."

"Fascinating..." Cassius smiled.

"We are not the only ones who expected you..." Shirley said to Mike and her friends. "We have another guest... Come forth, dear."

The cloaked figure walked over, removed her hood to reveal chocolate brown eyes with long raven hair and very light ivory skin.

"Do we know you?" Eddy asked.

"One of you does very well..." the woman informed. "Hello, Michelene..."

The others looked to Mike then in slight shock.

"Humanahhumanahmumah...." Penn smirked. "Who is this?" he then took out his breath spray.

"That's my mom..." Mike whispered in shock.

"That hot, sexy woman is your mom!?" Penn asked.

"Uh-huh..." Mike nodded slowly. "I... I... Mom, what happened to you?" she asked. "I thought you went back to Heaven after we destroyed Ben and Lucinda Ravencroft."

"I don't know how either honey, but, I'm gonna help you stop Eris but, I can't come back to you, Jennifer and James after we stop her." Miranda replied.

"What...?" Mike frowned with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's the only deal we could reach," Miranda told her youngest child apologetically. "Your Aunt Penelope will still be there, but I'm terribly sorry..."

Mike hugged her mother for the first time in years and cried again. "It's not fair..."

"I'm afraid life isn't..." Miranda sighed, hugging her back.

"This is so beautiful and sad!" Penn hugged Teller while crying.

"Well, it's to meet you, Mrs. Mazinsky," Cindy said to the woman. "You look more beautiful than I imagined you would."

"Thank you, dear, I heard a lot about you," Miranda replied and then looked to her daughter. "Michelene, could we talk alone for a minute?"

"Of course..." Mike smiled, liking the sound of that.

"Would you like to stay in the hut and your friends can explore or would you like us to leave?" Cassius asked Mike.

"It doesn't matter," Mike shrugged. "We can stay in the hut."

"All right." Cassius nodded.

Then everyone, minus Mike and Miranda, decided to explore the island.

"What's up, Mom?" Mike asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm so proud of you so far, especially being Action Girl." Miranda replied.

"Oh, you know about that?" Mike blushed with a flattered smile.

"Of course I do..." Miranda giggled. "I'm your mother, I know everything."

Mike laughed a little too, but then sighed a little. "Mom... Will I ever find true love?"

"Oh, honey, don't dwell on that, you'll be just fine." Miranda cooed.

"I really appreciate that girls love me, but..."

"You want your own soul mate..." Miranda said to her.

"Yes..." Mike said to her. "Is that bad or anything?"

Miranda shook her head with a smile. "The same thing happened to your father and I when we went to school..."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yes," Miranda gave a nod. "But we only loved each other and once we realized we loved each other for who we were and not because of our talents, we dated, got married, and had you and your brother and sister. I know it's hard, Michelene, but your right one will come along sooner than you think... You just can't let thousands of admirers stop you."

"Gee, thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, dear," Miranda smiled. "Now, do you want to stop Eris as Action Girl, she knows you, but not Action Girl." she then advised.

"That's a great idea..." Mike smirked in determination. "I'll tell the others once we're ready."

"That's my girl." Miranda hugged her daughter fondly.

Mike smiled in the hug, enjoying every last bit of she could because it might be the last time.

"No burger stands, no disco bands, no nothing!" Penn huffed as they walked around the surface without Mike and Miranda. "How could Mike stand this place as an exchange student!?"

"Hey, I live here!" Lu snapped. "Wanna say that to my face?"

"I saved your life back in Egypt!" Penn snarled back at her. "I'll take it from ya!"

"Penn, calm down, besides, get used to the heat, we'll be going to India soon." Teller reminded him.

"Aw, great," Penn groaned, then thought of something that made him instantly smile. "Hey, wait, maybe we can see the belly dancers."

Teller rolled his eyes. "Why Emily chose to marry you, I'll never know."

Spiney, Ms. Pig, and Goat smiled to Og and waved to him. Og smiled back and waved to them as they passed by.

"Hey, look, Penn, I found your mother." Teller spoke up.

"WHERE!?" Penn looked afraid, very afraid.

Teller pointed to the pig as she ate food she had found with the porcupine and goat.

"WHY YOU!" Penn chased after Teller.

Everyone laughed at this.

Meanwhile....

"Thank you, Mom, for helping me." Mike said to her long-lost mother.

"Of course, sweetheart," Miranda smiled back. "Anytime."

"Eris, get ready to meet your nightmare." Mike snarled before she changed into Action Girl.

Miranda smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart..."

Mike hugged her mother once again. Shirley and Cassius returned to the hut once they got firewood as it was getting dark fast.

"Boy, it's a little cold here." Mindy said.

"Don't worry, everyone, everything is going to be okay." Action Girl said.

"Action Girl?!" Everyone, minus Miranda and Shirley, asked.

"What're you doing here?" Cassius asked as he was building a fire.

"I'm here to help you on your mission," Action Girl told them. "Lu, Og, meet back here first thing in the morning."

Lu and Og saluted, then took Manny and Lilo's hands, going to take them to their homes on the island for dinner and shelter.

"Um, Action Girl," Mindy spoke up shyly while looking down at the ground. "Thank you for saving me the other night."

Action Girl smiled. "You're welcome, Mindy."

Mindy giggled that Action Girl said her name and blushed again. "Action Girl, could I sleep with you tonight?" she then asked, blushing. "If that's okay with you..."

Action Girl hid an eye roll, but would allow it.

Shirley and Cassius made up bunk beds for everybody.

"Dibs on the top!" Penn proclaimed.

"Please kill me..." Teller moaned. 

"That's for the crossbow act, buddy." Penn remarked.

"Hey, Mindy, would you--" Action Girl was about to ask, but Mindy fell asleep in the hero's chest. 

"Mindy?" Action Girl repeated herself, but then sighed and gave in. "Good night, Mindy."

"Gather food at dawn to feed our guests." Shirley commanded Cassius.

"Yes, ma'am." Cassius nodded to her. 

Action Girl put Mindy on the bed and covered her up. 

"Thank you..." Mindy whispered with a tear in her eye.

Action Girl smiled, helping her sleep. Penn climbed up the ladder, got to the top bed and it creaked slightly. Teller gulped as he gripped his covers. 

"Good night, Frida." Eddy said.

"Night, Eddy," Frida said. "Night, Cindy."

Cindy yawned. "Night..." she bundled under her sheets. "Night, Penn, night, Teller..."

"Night, Cindy..." Teller whispered.

"Good Night, Miss America..." Penn smirked in his sleep. 

"I'm so excited that Action Girl is in the same hut as us." Frida squealed.

Eddy chuckled. "Yeah, it's thrilling..."

"Good night..." Shirley told them after Cassius made a fire to keep them warm.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassius got a flame and started to blow to make the fire a little bigger for warmth. Old Queeks left his hut and blew into a conch shell to tell the other islands good night. Og and Lu rushed inside their home with Lilo, Stitch, and Manny. 

"Good night, everyone." Action Girl said, wrapping herself inside of her cape.

"Hey, Shirley, who's that mysterious hero?" Cassius asked, pointing to Action Girl.

"Action Girl, my boy," Shirley informed. "One of the world's greatest superheroes." 

"World's greatest hero?" Cassius asked. "What do you mean?"

"You have so much to learn, my boy..." Shirley patted her human on the head.

Meanwhile, in the Cuzzlewitz hut...

Hermione came into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and walking with two plates of food, one for her and one for Eris. 

"Ah, yes, thank you." Eris accepted the food.

"It might not be ambrosia or nectar, but I've made an exceptional recipe change request to my parents for your sake..." Hermione smiled to her new partner.

The island girl and goddess then ate their evening meal together.

"Hm... Not bad for mortal cuisine..." Eris had to admit with a smile. 

"I have good news," Hermione smiled evilly. "The Cuzzlewitz Army is ready, along with our animals."

"You have an army?" Eris asked.

"Yes, my parents are in higher and more special tip top shape than those Albonquetine bumbling idiots," Hermione informed. "I have told them of your arrival and we're going to ambush those city folk foreigners you want revenge on, it'll be... Oh, what's the word?"

"Chaotic?" Eris asked with an evil smile.

"Indubitably!" Hermione agreed, smiling evilly back to her.

"Oh, I love chaos, it runs through my veins like good nutrition!" Eris happily praised. "That'll teach them for bringing back Princess Lotus at ease!"

The two laughed evilly.

However, due to chaos coming out, a familiar draconequus popped out in mid air and started to fly. He looked into the window and saw what was going on.

"Oh, my little Eris is all grown up, still vengeful and chaotic as always..." Discord chuckled, then panicked. "I must warn Cindy!" he then teleported away and went to rush into Cindy's subconcious. 

Everyone was asleep, all but Action Girl until she sensed Discord coming.

"What do you want, Discord?" Action Girl demanded.

"Oh, my, hello there, Action Girl," Discord chuckled. "Lovely weather we've been having, hmm? Though, it's no cotton candy clouds with chocolate milk rain... Have you seen Cindy anywhere?"

"She's asleep..." Action Girl folded her arms to him. 

"I have to warn her about Eris and I need to help her against her..." Discord explained.

"What can you do about Eris?" Action Girl snorted in disbelief.

"I happen to know a great deal about her," Discord said, putting his paw and claw together. "You see, Eris happens to be my creator... I'm her imaginary friend." 

"Really?" Action Girl narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, yes, very true..." Discord smiled. "I mean, Eris was a lonely child growing up... What with being spoiled rotten by her father and not really having anyone to talk to and soak up the glory with, so she created me..." he then took out an Ancient Grecian paper that looked like an old scroll, but had crayon drawing images of him with a little blonde girl that wore a tiara. "Who do you think gave her that apple in the first place?" he then folded his arms. "It was her birthday after all and I wanted her to be happy!" 

"Well, she's teaming up with one girl that Lu can't stand." Action Girl replied.

"I already know she's round up the Cuzzlewitz Army and the animals in their forest." Discord replied.

"What!?" Action Girl looked to him. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, just because I spend most of my time in Cindy's head, giving her ideas for stories doesn't keep me away from the latest gossip in all the world around her," Discord rolled his eyes slightly, looking to her. "I mean, why do you think she daydreams in class sometimes despite being a very good student, hmm?"

"I guess..." Action Girl shrugged. 

"That's why I'm gonna help you guys with this mission." Discord invited himself.

"Hm... Well... Okay..." Action Girl said to him.

"YES!" Discord cheered, then chuckled. "Oh, where's Cindy? I simply must tell her!"

Action Girl pointed inside of the hut. Discord nodded, he then found Cindy's bed and shrunk himself, crawling into her ear as she slept. 

"You're going too far, Hermione," Action Girl whispered. "I promise you that you are going down."

"Ow! Stupid twig..." a voice said.

Action Girl stood up and looked around for the voice and then she saw a black wolf with a necklace around her neck.

"Finally, someone," the black wolf said. "Um, could you help me? I'm tangled up in this stupid rope."

"Heh, sure..." Action Girl chuckled, she reached into her utility belt, took out a pocket knife, pressed the button and made the blade appear and cut the rope for the wolf. 

"Thank you, boy, I'm so clumsy sometimes," the black wolf said to her. "I'm Nadia."

"Hello, Nadia, I'm Action Girl." the hero introduced.

"You can talk with animals?" Nadia asked.

"I'm kinda close with wolves if ya get what I mean." Action Girl chuckled shyly.

"Ohhh... Okay... Well, what are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission to stop Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, and her partner, Hermione Cuzzlewitz."

"Did you say Cuzzlewitz?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

Nadia frowned. "My sister Luna betrayed our pack and joined the other wolf pack that belongs to the Cuzzlewitzes, but she had no other choice either, she had to do it or they would kill me." she then explained.

"Hm..." Action Girl replied. "I'm sorry to hear that... At least your sister was willing to sacrifice herself for you and not selfish needs or desires... Do you know when the army will strike?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Nadia sighed and shook her head. "I can tell though that it won't be easy once Eris contacts her childhood imaginary friend."

Action Girl's eyes widened at that.

"After Eris's apple was destroyed, she'll contact Discord and make him do chaos for her to do her part in the Cuzzlewitz army." Nadia continued. 

"Are you serious!?" Action Girl gaped. "But he belongs to Cindy!"

"Discord was created by Eris, she can control him if she wants to, after she gets control of him, he'll no longer have free will." Nadia told her. 

"Oh, man, this is bad," Action Girl groaned. "I gotta warn him right away, he's in Cindy's mind, I--"

"Let me go with you please?" Nadia pleaded.

"All right, but stay close." Action Girl said before changing herself and Nadia into shadows as they then went into Cindy's mind. 

Cindy shook a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up once.


	11. Chapter 11

It was starting to hale outside and there was a crack in the ceiling that dropped hale on Penn's forehead.

"Hey, Penn,...." Teller chuckled as he woke up to see that. "'I got dibs on top bunk'!" he then mocked his friend.

"Shut up!" Penn demanded.

Teller laughed. "Hey, how's the weather up there, Penn?"

"SHUT UP!" Penn demanded.

"Oh, gosh..." Teller laughed some more.

Suddenly, the top bunk dropped down and crushed Teller.

"OW!" 

Penn then smirked and put his hands behind his head as he went back to sleep. 

In Cindy's subconscious mind....

"Oh, Cindy, I need to talk to you." Discord told the little girl.

"What is it now, Discord?" Cindy sighed as she was floating in the air and eating an ice cream sundae. 

"We have a problem," Discord warned. "Eris and her partner have made a Cuzzlewitz Army and animal army."

"That's not all." Action Girl said as she appeared with Nadia.

Cindy yelped and dropped her sundae and spoon. "Action Girl and a wolf!" she then dropped from the air. Cindy gasped as she was about to fall, then thought a happy thought and landed on a couch. "Phew..."

"Nadia, that's Cindy, Cindy, this is Nadia." Action Girl introduced.

"Um... Hi..." Cindy smiled shyly to the wolf. 

Nadia smiled to her, then remembered why they had come. "Discord, you have to be careful before Eris controls you."

"Oh, Eris can't tell me what to do anymore, she gave me up," Discord didn't get what she meant. "This was millenniums before Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, you know..."

"No, you don't understand, once her apple got destroyed she can contact you and you'll do chaos for her, like she can control you and make you join her army." Action Girl explained.

"Oh, perish the thought, that's just an old wives tale..." Discord shrugged that off, folding his arms at them. "Now, then, Cindy... You know what would be a great story idea?"

"Discord, I don't have time for stories, I'm on a mission!" Cindy whined.

"I know..." Discord smirked and decided to tell her anyway.

"But, you don't understand, you will never ever have free will again." Nadia reminded the draconequus.

"That's just a myth... Folklore if you will..." Discord shrugged.

The others sighed to him.

"So, eating an ice cream sundae?" Action Girl asked.

"I don't just dream about Teller, you know!" Cindy glared back. 

Nadia whimpered and nuzzled against Action Girl.

Action Girl comforted her.

"Sorry..." Cindy said, feeling she may had scared Nadia. 

"That's okay, but watch your tone next time about your Teller dreams." Action Girl said to her.

"Stop saying Teller's name, if I say his name enough times in a dream, he'll show up from nowhere." Cindy said.

"Really?" Action Girl asked.

"Yeah, it works all the time." Cindy replied. 

"Interesting." Action Girl commented.

"Oh I got a good story idea," Discord smiled before looking to Action Girl and Nadia. "How about the superhero and her pet? It'll be like Batman and his dog, Bathound or Superman and his dog, Krypto."

Cindy cried out. "Discooord!"

Discord laughed as he flooded her mind with a story idea. "Have fun sleeping tonight, Cindy..."

Action Girl and Nadia rolled their eyes at the draconequus slightly.

"We'll see ya later, Cindy, stay out of trouble." Action Girl said before leaving with Nadia.

"I'll be right back, Cindy, I want to see if Fluttershy's mailed me anything..." Discord smiled before teleporting himself away.

Cindy nodded to them, then lay on the couch, having an innocent dream until there was a knock at a random door. Cindy went to the door and opened it to see a monster with green eyes. "Green-Eyed Monster!" she yelped to the creature, the universal and literal metaphor of jealousy.

The monster snarled and ate her in her dream. Cindy shook and shivered in her sleep now, but then her eyes opened and looked wide as they were now green as she was actually bitten by the envious beast and used her jealousy to control her. 

"Oh, no, Action Girl, what are we gonna do?" Nadia whimpered.

"Relax, I always have a plan," Action Girl said, but then she gasped and her eyes turned red. "It's Cindy, she's in trouble!"

"What is it?" Nadia asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a nightmare." Action Girl suggested.

Cindy crept over to Teller's bed with an axe. "If I can't have you... NOBODY CAN!"

"HOLD IT!" Action Girl tackled Cindy.

Cindy yelled out as she was ambushed.

Penn's eyes flashed open, he grabbed his glasses and looked down. "Teller, wake up, there's girls wrestlin'!" he called with an eager grin.

Teller yawned and flashed a flashlight on Cindy and Action Girl, then gasped in worry. 

"Cindy, this isn't like you!" Action Girl cried.

"Let me go!" Cindy cried out. "HEEELP!"

Penn was very intrigued by the fighting. "You guys think you could do this wearing bikinis over a tub of mud?" 

Action Girl turned around and growled at him. "NO JOKES!"

"Sorry..." Penn hid under his covers then, but then peeked out. "By the way, which girl is fighting?"

"It's Cindy," Action Girl explained. "I don't know what, but something is wrong with her. Her eyes are green now, why is that?"

"Hmm..." Teller scratched his chin. "I never noticed... Are there doctors on this island?"

Action Girl thought of Old Queeks with his medicines at first, but then changed her mind. "I think she should meet Og's mother," she suggested then. "She knows all about the island and it's history."

"Good idea, we'll go first thing in the morning." Teller agreed.

"Right, I'll be right outside with a friend if you need me." Action Girl decided.

"What friend?" Penn asked.

Action Girl pointed to Nadia.

"Don't let it eat you." Penn sounded nervous.

Action Girl saluted him and walked outside with Nadia. Frida and Eddy were still fast asleep together with no worries or cares.

"Now then..." Penn laid back down and lowered his sleep mask with a flirty smile. "Carlotta.... Tell me more about guacamole..."

Nadia smiled and nuzzled up against the hero.

Action Girl pet her and then sensed someone coming. "Mindy?"

"Oh, hi, Action Girl." Mindy greeted.

"What're you doing up?" Action Girl asked her. "It's late now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but, I had another bad dream that was horrible." Mindy explained.

Action Girl sighed a little. "Come 'ere..."

Mindy went to sit next to her, then looked frightened.

"Don't worry, Nadia won't hurt you." Action Girl promised.

Mindy sat closer next to Action Girl then and nuzzled her for warmth and comfort. Nadia nuzzled Mindy with a smile. This made Mindy giggle.

"What was the dream about?" Action Girl asked.

"It was about Eris," Mindy explained. "She was torturing me and trying to kill me."

"Mindy, that isn't going to happen..." Action Girl coaxed.

"How are you sure?" Mindy asked, fearfully.

"Because I'm gonna kick her butt that's why." Action Girl replied.

Mindy had a small giggle, but then frowned and worried some more. "But what if you don't beat her?" she asked. "She's the Goddess of Chaos!"

"So?" Action Girl retorted. "I'm the strongest superhero next to the Powerpuff Girls, of course I've beaten the feared people, I stopped Pizza Boy, Dr. Ryan West, I even stopped HIM before."

"Oh..." Mindy shook a little.

"Trust me, it'll all be okay..." Action Girl stroked her hair.

"I just wish I could live with you or something..." Mindy sighed. "But I understand... Secret identity."

Action Girl and Nadia comforted Mindy through the night.

Meanwhile...

After dinner, Lilo, Og, Manny, and Lu went to bed after the adults cleaned up after their guests.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I approve of those two, Lilo and Og, sleeping in Og's room together alone..." Marjorie voiced concern after Lu and Og asked if Manny and Lilo could stay over with them for the night.

"I wouldn't wowwy about it, dea'," Alfred soothed. "Eve'ything is going to be okay."

"I just know if that Manny boy tries to make a move on my Lulu, he's asking for trouble..." Wendell snarled, being a protective father.

"Pewhaps Lilo's dog would help me catch the wombat..." Alfred wondered.

Marjorie and Lula Belle shook their heads at their husbands and collected the dishes to wash them.

"This is my guest bed," Og told Lilo once they were in his room and he made up the extra cot that was in his room, usually for if his animal friends spent the night. "You can sleep here and if Stitch wants to, he can too."

"Mahalo plenty, Og." Lilo smiled to him.

"It's no problem at all." Og promised.

"Wow, Lu, you have a great room." Manny marveled.

"Oh, why thank you, Manny, only the best for the island princess..." Lu smirked as she sat on her large bed that had dozens of stuffed animals on it. 

Lancelot hid an eye roll from his owner and crawled into his bed, going straight to sleep.

"You're funny." Manny smiled.

Lu giggled. "Well, good night..." she said to him.

"Buenos noches, my princessa..." Manny told her before giving her a good night kiss, he then went to sleep in the room that Mike slept in when she was an exchange student.

Lu giggled again, blushing this time, and went to sleep herself. It appeared to be a peaceful night so far for the Albonquetine Islands, even the Cuzzlewitz were sleeping, until they would wake up bright and early to attack the other side of the island they had hated for generations.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning....

Mindy was still sleeping with Action Girl, but soon woke up. "Good morning."

"Morning..." Action Girl said, going out to check on her. "You okay?"

"I slept pretty good last night." Mindy said to her with a smile.

"Shall we meet the others then?" Action Girl suggested.

"Yeah!" Mindy happily joined her.

They walked in and the whole hut nearly looked destroyed.

"What happened?" Mindy frowned. 

"We've been attacked!" Eddy cried out.

"That's impossible, I would've known!" Action Girl said to him.

"Somehow they they just beat us!" Frida added. "I don't know how they did it!"

"Is everyone okay?" Action Girl asked.

Penn groaned and walked over. "We'll be fine, luckily they didn't kill us..."

Teller walked over with a coconut and gave it to Action Girl.

Action Girl took the coconut and found a note attached to it. "'This is your first warning, leave now or things will get really ugly'."

"Well, I think we oughta do what it says...." Cindy walked out of the hut rather quickly, seeming to be back to normal right now. "Can't disappoint a bunch of islanders after all..."

"It means we have to fight fire with fire." Action Girl proposed.

"Won't that burn the island down?" Eddy asked.

"No, no, that means we have to show 'em what we're made of," Penn explained. "Trust me, I know all about fire... I can even eat it."

"You eat fire?" Eddy glanced at him.

Penn took out a large stick, he then walked over to the campfire, put his stick in it with a huge flame, he then opened his mouth and swallowed the fire, then removed the stick and took a bow.

"We got to warn the others." Action Girl declared.

"Right..." Teller agreed. 

"I'll go hide under my bed!" Cindy ran back inside the hut.

Penn grabbed her and pulled her right back. "Cindy, I tried being nice..." he smiled to her. "But you've forced me... I want you to listen this time... I'm going to give you a serious pep talk..." he then shook her violently. "STOP BEING AFRAID OF EVERYTHING!"

Nadia howled then.

"What are you doing?" Action Girl asked.

"Calling my pack," Nadia replied. "You guys need some help."

"They don't eat too much meat right?" Penn asked as he still held Cindy in his hands, not going to let go of her. 

"Yeah, Penn's enough to last them through hibernation." Teller added.

"SHUT UP!" Penn hit Teller with Cindy.

Then whole bunch of wolves appeared from the forest and then a white wolf came up to Nadia.

"Something the matter, Nadia?" the alpha wolf asked.

"There are humans who need help in Shirley and Cassius's hut, you must come with me!" Nadia told the wolf and quickly led the way.

The other wolves joined her, leaving the forests then.

"Hello." a gray wolf with two scars on his forehead came up to Action Girl.

"Hey." Action Girl nodded back.

"Who are you?" the gray wolf asked.

"I'm Action Girl, one of the caped crusaders of Cartoon Network City," Action Girl introduced. "Who are you?"

"Tate." the gray wolf gave his name.

"Tate." Action Girl nodded to his name.

The wolves came closer to her.

"There's a wolf for each of us," Action Girl looked back at the group. "We'll use them in the war battle."

"Great idea, Action Girl." Teller praised.

Cindy narrowed her eyes, they flashed green again that Teller was admiring someone else than her.

"Then that means we have to split up." Mindy spoke up.

"Right," Action Girl nodded. "Eddy, you go with Frida. Manny, go with Lu, Og, go with Lilo and Stitch, Penn, go with Teller and Cindy, and Mindy, you're with me."

"We'll plan it after Lu, Og, Manny, Lilo, and Stitch come back." Mindy added.

"Yes." Action Girl agreed with her.

Shirley was collecting seashells on the sand, tossing them back to Cassius for him to carry since he was much stronger than she was. "Lift with your knees, not your back." she told her human.

"Yes, Shirley..." Cassius nodded as he carried everything for her. "Um, Shirley, what's this potion going to do?"

"We're going to make a cure for Discord for when Eris manipulates him and uses his own chaos to bring down our League member visitors." Shirley explained as she shook a hermit crab out of its shell, but replaced it with an old tin can to include the shell in their collection.

"Will it work?" Cassius asked.

"Oh, yes, it does work, it worked before." Shirley reassured.

"Before?" Cassius asked.

"Long before there was a Fluttershy, the world of chaos had to end some other way after Eris grew up and started her own chaos after the Reaper elections in the Underworld school that she, the Grim Reaper, Lord Pain, and Velma the Spider Queen attended," Shirley informed. "Discord was very distraught over Eris 'outgrowing' him, so he ran away from home to spread chaos of his own... Your parents were also able to stop him with the help of alicorns."

"I don't remember that?" Cassius raised a brow since Shirley mentioned his parents.

"You weren't born yet," Shirley smiled simply to them. "I was merely a puppy."

"Oh, well, okay." Cassius shrugged.

"Guys, we have a problem." Action Girl walked over.

"We know, they are starting." Shirley replied.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Action Girl asked curiously.

"Making a potion for Discord," Cassius explained. "He was supposed to protect Cindy from her nightmares, but as soon as he left to check in Equestria to make sure Fluttershy was okay, Eris found him and started to corrupt his mind. She may not keep her imaginary friend with her anymore, but she still can control him since she created him."

"I knew it!" Action Girl folded her arms. "Um, have you seen any Cuzzlewitz anywhere?"

"I saw some when I was organizing my spell books," Shirley informed. "They looked like a couple of adults..."

"Any thirteen-year-old girl with a pair of savage twins with her?" Action Girl asked.

"No, just adults, perhaps the parents or guardians of Hermione, Haggis, and Baggis." Shirley assumed.

"I see them coming." Cassius noted.

"Time for an interrogation." Action Girl replied darkly.

"Come, Cassius, we must find some igneous rock now." Shirley said, leading into the bushes to find a volcano.

Cassius nodded and followed after his mentor. "Good luck..." he whispered to Action Girl before leaving with Shirley.

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it." Action Girl saluted him back. Then the hero blended in with the shadows and grabbed the two adults and tied them up.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's going on here!?" the man demanded.

"This is an outrage!" the woman yelled out, sounding melodramatic. "I am a citizen and permanent resident of this island and I demand to be let go!"

"Ah, shut up!" Action Girl snapped.

"Who said that?" the man asked.

"The wind?" the woman asked in confusion.

Action Girl came out of the shadows and stormed over to them. 

"What on Earth is that!?" the woman gasped. 

"I've never seen such clothes not made of grass or a loincloth!" the man added.

"Who is that?" the woman wondered.

"Who are you?" the man added.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't tell me what I wanna know!" Action Girl sneered.

"What if we don't tell, you disgusting savage?" the woman replied.

Action Girl bore her fangs and roared in their faces.

"Witchcraft..." the woman whispered.

"Voodoo..." the man added.

"Now, are you gonna tell me information or we have to do it the hard way?!" Action Girl interrogated.

"All right..." the woman gave in. "What do you want to know and why?"

Action Girl showed them the coconut with a note attached to it. "THIS!"

The couple flinched and looked to the coconut.

"I didn't write that..." the man told her.

"That isn't either of our penmanships." the woman added.

"Oh, really, then maybe it was your daughter!" Action Girl responded.

"Now, just a minute, you beast!" the man scowled. "You'd better not accuse our little genius for this or I'll fight you!"

"Oh, dear, you know you can't fight anything except a snake..." the woman sighed, hopeless for her husband's victory.

"I can fight this freak, just watch!" the man retorted.

"I'll put the island infirmary on standby..." the woman sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you better listen to your wife." Action Girl told the unlucky island man.

"I can beat anything," the man scoffed. "Even that stupid red-head little snot-nosed brat."

Action Girl knew he had to be referring to Mindy. "Look, don't make me hurt you, you just better listen to me."

The man and woman then looked to each other and gulped.

Meanwhile...

"Cindy, are you feeling okay?" Teller asked.

"I'm fine..." Cindy said in a soft tone, with her back turned to him as she sat on the floor. "Why ever do you ask?"

"Well, last night you attacked Action Girl and your eyes were green." Teller explained.

"I'm okay..." Cindy said softly. 

"It's just us here, you can tell me..." Teller coaxed.

Cindy slowly turned her head around with a creepy grin. "I've been waiting for you, Raymond Teller!"

"Cindy," Teller backed away from her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Cindy drew closer to him.

"This isn't like you, Cindy." Teller shook his head.

"Don't be that way..." Cindy said to him, then jumped up and started to pounce on him with a wicked, insane laugh.

"PEEEEEENNNNN!!!!" Teller yelled out.

"What, Teller?" Penn groaned. "I was going to meet some island women, and--" he then realized what was happening. "CINDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cindy was attacking Teller.

Penn grabbed the girl as she waved her hands in anger. "What's gotten into you!?"

"Let me go, Fatty!" Cindy demanded.

Teller's eyes widened. "Erm... I think I better stay out of this..." he tiptoed away. "I dare not witness the death and killing of a child."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU, KID!?" Penn demanded.

Cindy struggled and tried to be let go, she then squeezed her eyes shut and returned to normal again. "What... What happened...?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Penn glared to her, still remembering she called him fat. "You're going to be punished by me."

"I didn't do anything!" Cindy said to him.

"Yes, you did, you called me 'Fatty'." Penn snarled.

"I didn't!" Cindy defended. "Honest!"

"Come on... Let's have a talk about this..." Penn said to her.

"What're you doing!?" Cindy panicked.

"The same thing my mother did to me when I was about your age..." Penn put her over his knee and he took out a paddle.

Shirley came over there just in time. "Hold it, Stupid Fat One."

"I will not, she needs to be punished!" Penn glared at the mystical canine and raised the paddle up. "Believe me, Cindy, this is gonna hurt me more than it's going to hurt you..."

Cindy put her hands to her eyes and she started to cry.

"You're probably even more stupid than the Stupid One." Shirley grabbed the paddle from Penn. 

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Penn yelled.

"No, Stupid Fat One, you are listening to me." Shirley retorted.

"Hey, only my mom can call me that!" Penn narrowed his eyes to her.

"You're listening to me," Shirley demanded. "It's not that little girl's fault."

"She's been a brat lately." Penn stood up, making Cindy fall off his lap.

"That's because she has a jealousy monster in her." Shirley explained.

Penn snorted. "Oh, she's jealous all right... CINDY!!!"

Cindy hid in the corner, shivering in fear of him now.

"You're scaring her," Shirley scolded. "Stop that, Stupid Fat One."

Penn grabbed Shirley by her collar and looked her firmly in the eye. "Call me 'Stupid Fat One' one more time, I DARE YOU!"

"I'm not afraid, Stupid Fat One."

Penn then grinned darkly. "I think I'll have some nice dog meat for lunch!"

"You know I'm not afraid of a guy who--" Shirley narrowed her eyes, but got interrupted.

"Wait, stop!" Action Girl called as she was dragging the island man and woman she met in the forest with some rope.

"Hey, it's the Batman wannabe." Penn informally introduced.

"Watch it," Action Girl glared at him, she then looked to Cindy who was now crying and glared right back at Penn. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I didn't do nuthin', Spandex Wedgie!" Penn folded his arms, glaring back at her.

"Excuse me!?"

"I didn't do anything, people are yelling, please stop..." Cindy whimpered.

"What happened?" Action Girl firmly asked.

"Cindy attacked Teller." Penn explained.

"I did not!" Cindy whined.

"It wasn't her fault," Shirley excused Cindy's behavior. "I know what happened, she has a jealousy monster inside of her."

"But why does she have green eyes?" Action Girl asked.

"The monster was controlling her." Shirley added.

"What?" Action Girl asked. "Are you sure?"

"Let me show you..." Shirley said, bringing Cindy to her feet. "Come, child, you need some dream therapy. We just need to knock you out."

Penn then took out a pillow and hit Cindy in the back of her head with it. Cindy moaned a little and fell to the floor, knocked out.

"I was going to suggest warm milk and a lullaby..." Shirley narrowed her eyes to him.

Penn shrugged innocently.

"What are you gonna do?" Action Girl asked.

"We're going to destroy that jealousy monster." Shirley replied bravely.

"What about Eris?" Action Girl reminded her.

"Eris can wait, we have to destroy that beast inside her before it destroys her," Shirley warned urgently. "We have to go inside Cindy's head."

"All of us?!" Penn asked.

"Perhaps it would be better..." Shirley suggested.

"Right," Action Girl agreed and then looked to Penn. "You're coming as well, Magic Man."

Penn sighed. "Very well..."

"Cassius, my book!" Shirley demanded.

Cassius saluted and went to get one of her books.

"Ugh..." Cindy started to wake up. "What happened?"

"Sorry about this, but you need some more sleep." Action Girl said before poking Cindy's neck, causing the little girl to fall asleep again.

Cindy whimpered and fell asleep again. Cassius came back with a book. Shirley opened the book, made them all join hands, and she chanted a rhyme while holding a golden glowing dream catcher and they all went to sleep together.


	14. Chapter 14

They all then woke up in a gray room with several doors with people's names on them.

"Come, we must find the Little Smart Girl's door." Shirley informed them as they passed the other doors.

Penn came closer to Shirley, looking a little nervous. "I'm sorry for coming closer, but I'm afraid of Spandex Wedgie over there."

"You have much to learn, Stupid Fat One." Shirley told her.

Penn glared to her for calling him that, but followed as they walked to Cindy's door.

Cassius looked around the door. "Shirley, where are we exactly?" he asked. "Is this the Ghost Zone or the Netherworld?"

"This is the subconscious realm, my boy," Shirley informed. "Commonly known as 'The Dreamscape'."

"Dreamscape?" Cassius asked. "What is that?"

"It's the dimension of dreams," Shirley explained. "Behind these doors are people in their sleep and their souls enter their dreams every time they fall asleep."

"So, where's Cindy's door?" Action Girl asked.

"We have to look on our own, there is no directory, but it should not be far since her surname starts with B." Shirley stated.

The others nodded and followed her as they passed the various other doors, starting with Ashley Armbuster, better known as Ashley A from Third Street School.

Action Girl then saw a certain name which surprised her. "Cleo De Nile?"

"Hmm, that Cleo sounds a very sexy maid, let me have a peak." Penn smiled eagerly with a laugh and opened the door to see Cleo and Dream Mike having a romantic date together.

Action Girl shut the door before he could see anything else.

"Hey!" Penn growled.

"We're on a mission..." Action Girl reminded him.

Penn gave her a look and walked off. Action Girl then peaked through the door and sighed a little at Cleo's dream.

Penn looked around and then saw the next door. "Mindy MacFarlane?" he opened the door to see both Action Girl and Mindy and Mike in her dream. "What the? Oh, Action Girl, you sly dog, you..."

Action Girl sighed in annoyance.

"Sir, please stop looking in strange doors..." Cassius scolded a little.

Shirley and the others walked along a little further until finally... "Aha!" she then opened the door to Cindy's dream world, walking inside and gestured for the others to follow.

Penn, Action Girl, and Cassius then followed inside and shut the door behind them.

We see Teller playing a baby grand piano, wearing a black tux with a bow tie while Cindy is lying sexily on it in a strapless and glittering pink dress with purple gloves and red heels.

"Even in her dreams, she's crazy about him." Penn commented.

Then two muscular bodyguards came up to the four.

"You need to leave right now." one bodyguard demanded.

"Well, what if we don't want to?" Penn scoffed.

The bodyguards crackled their knuckles together.

"Boys, what is it?" Cindy asked as she sat up on the piano and Teller stopped playing his music.

"Intruders, ma'am," the first bodyguard said. "We're going to get rid of them for you."

"You're gonna get out of our way or else!" Action Girl threatened.

"Or else what!?" the other bodyguard scoffed. He was about to throw a punch at Action Girl, but the hero grabbed his fist and lifted him and threw him across the table.

"GET THEM!" Teller demanded and stood in front of Cindy protectively, before taking her hands, leaning his face against hers. "Don't worry, my little creme brulee, I won't let them hurt you..."

"Let's fight them!" Penn called, then looked to Action Girl. "That means you, of course."

Action Girl rolled her eyes, but then grinned while cracking her knuckles.

The bodyguard growled and ripped off his shirt. "You won't beat me!"

"BRING IT!" Action Girl snarled.

Teller picked Cindy up, carried her bravely in his arms and jumped to the window, shattering it into pieces.

Both ended up on the sidewalk, but since this was a dream, it did not hurt. They then ran off together.

"STOP!" Penn rushed to the broken down window.

Teller opened the door to a limo, allowing Cindy to go in and sit in it, he then shut the door after her, went to the other side and shut hte door behind him. Once they were in, the car drove off with them.

"They escaped, what should we do!?" Cassius gasped.

"Don't worry, I got a plan..." Penn promised. "Just as soon as I think of one."

The bodyguard was thrown to the wall and now looked up at Action Girl in fear. "Who are you?!"

"I'm not part of this dream..." Action Girl smirked as she took down the bodyguards.

The bodyguards looked to each other and rushed off.

"Where are they?" Action Girl asked.

"They jumped out the window and took a getaway car!" Penn told her, pointing to the limo that was driving through a loopy road that looked like it came from a rollercoaster.

"They couldn't have gone far." Shirley said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Action Girl narrowed her eyes and then jumped out of the window and landed on the limo.

As the chauffeur was driving the limo, he looked out of the window and saw Action Girl looking at him, and he screamed as she was in the limo. The hero knocked him out and put him in the passager seat as she was now driving the limo.

"Excuse me, driver?" Teller spoke up from the back. "You're going the wrong way."

"Shortcut!" Action Girl made up a lie.

"Well, hurry up, I don't want them to follow us, especially Action Girl." Teller sounded rushed and impatient.

Action Girl chuckled, driving them a way, driving through the loops, though since she wasn't in the dream, they made her scream a little since she wasn't expecting them.

Teller took out a bottle of sparkling grape soda and poured some in a glass for Cindy. "For you, my sweet~..."

Cindy giggled from the gesture.

Action Girl rolled her eyes from that. "We're almost there."

"Good, now are you sure they won't follow us?" Teller asked.

"Oh, yeah," Action Girl smirked. "They won't find out."

"Would you like something to eat?" Teller asked, looking at Cindy.

"Cheesecake..." Cindy smirked lustfully.

There was then a white tiger with purple stripes and aqua eyes that snarled to Action Girl and pounced onto the limo, sneering through the window and roared aggressively. Action Girl's eyes turned red and her fangs appeared, making her snarl back at the tiger. The tiger snarled louder and broke through the glass, pouncing Action Girl down.

"Hey, get off of me!" Action Girl hissed.

The limo skid and stopped over at a building.

"Go get her." Teller smirked as he looked at the tiger pouncing on Action Girl.

Then all of sudden, a familiar black wolf pounced on the tiger and snarled.

"Nadia?!" Action Girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Shirley sent me here since I knew you would need help." Nadia replied.

"Well, thanks." Action Girl was grateful.

The tiger snarled at Nadia. Nadia stood in front of Action Girl protectively and growled back at the tiger.

"STRIKE, KIMBA!" Cindy commanded her tiger friend.

Kimba snarled viciously.

"Are you sure you got this, Nadia?" Action Girl asked.

"Yes." Nadia reassured.

"Then attack!" Action Girl commanded her then.

Nadia growled, prowling for Kimba, the two circled each other. Action Girl looked to Cindy and Teller, who smiled evilly, waved to her, and the doors closed as they were going up an elevator together inside of a rich looking apartment building. Action Girl narrowed her eyes and headed straight up for the apartment. Kimba was about to chase Action Girl, but Nadia then attacked the tiger. Nadia snarled in return. Kimba snarled back.

Cindy and Teller stared up at the ceiling, holding hands together as they made it to the roof, then came to a table that had two chairs and a bottle of champagne in a bucket with candlelight. There was a woman already there in a seductive black dress. Teller dithed Cindy and went to the woman, cuddling her.

"Hey!" Cindy cried with a frown.

"Sorry, Cindy, I'm already spent." Teller smiled evilly.

"So, why don't you get lost, little girl?" the woman scoffed.

"But, Teller, you promised me on the alicorn rides that we'd be together forever!" Cindy pouted.

"Sorry, but if it's one thing I love, it's money!" Teller grinned as he took out a wad of dollars as he linked arms with the sultry woman. "And she's got oodles!"

The two then violently made out.

"No... No!" Cindy whispered, then her eyes flashed green. "NOOOO!"

"Cindy!" Action Girl called. "Where are you!?"

Kimba pounced over Action Girl and licked his lips. "Mistress Cindy is gone!"

"What the!?" Action Girl glared to the tiger. "I thought Nadia killed you!"

"As long as Cindy believes in me, I can't die!" Kimba snarled. "You're in her imagination now!"

"WHERE'S NADIA!?" Action Girl growled.

"Waiting for a train..." Kimba grinned darkly.

Action Girl roared, she got out of the tiger's face and found a train station. "Hang on, Cindy, I'll be back!"

Kimba laughed as the clouds turned violet and lightning struck from them.

"Shirley, are the clouds not supposed to be violet?" Cassius asked as he looked up at the sky.

"This is a dream, my boy," Shirley informed. "Cindy is a very creative and imaginative girl, so her dreams have a lot of color."

"What can we do?" Penn asked.

"We have to catch the monster and take it with us outside of Cindy's dream, we also have to make it so Cindy doesn't wake up before we can, because if she wakes up while we're here, we'll be stuck here until the next time she goes to sleep." Shirley informed.

"I hope Action Girl can get her." Penn prayed.

"All we can do is hope and look for the monster before it infects any one of us when we take it with us." Shirley replied.

Penn nodded to her.

Shirley left with Cassius a moment. "Stay out of trouble, Stupid Fat One..."

Penn glared again, but then saw a monster with green eyes and he screamed for a moment, but then was taken over by the monster and now had green eyes after it had left.

Meanwhile...

"Cindy, where are you!?" Action Girl was still looking for the little girl.

"Careful!" a man told Action Girl as she ran into him.

"Sorry, do you know where Cindy is?" Action Girl asked. "I need to find her, she's my friend."

The man laughed a little. "Friends with the Cindy Butler? As if!"

Action Girl grabbed him by his shirt. "TELL ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF A NIGHTMARE!"

The man just laughed at her. "You're funny, you're just like Cindy Butler, that girl's hysterical!"

Cindy's scream was heard at the top of the apartment roof.

"Cindy!" Action Girl gasped and went right that way, dropping the laughing man.

Teller had Cindy in his hands, going to the end of the roof about to drop her. "Sayonara, hasbeen!"

"See you later, loser!" the woman added.

Teller then flung Cindy off the building, making her fall instantly and scream out. Action Girl gasped and bolted to save Cindy from falling. Penn then caught Cindy instead, much to their surprise.

"Penn, you saved me..." Cindy was surprised he had been there as she was carried in his arms, she did not notice his green eyes.

Penn growled at her.

"Penn...?" Cindy looked at him, a little anxiously and nervously.

Everything was starting to fade away then.

"Cindy is about to wake up!" Shirley called, making everyone come together in the center. "Hurry, everyone gather around!"

Cassius joined Shirley already, Penn dropped Cindy and walked with Action Girl and Nadia. Cindy looked to them as they joined together and they held the dreamcatcher, waking up. They were all then back in the island hut as Cindy woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

"That was close..." Shirley said. "We'll try again later."

"I had this crazy dream about Teller..." Cindy mumbled.

"BIG SURPRISE!" Penn yelled at her and folded his arms.

"Are you okay?" Action Girl looked at Nadia.

Nadia whimpered and nuzzled against her.

"Oh, it's okay," Action Girl held her. "It's all over... I think we should get some lunch."

The others agreed to that. Cassius took out a bow and arrow and left to the forest while Shirley organized her things.

Stitch woke up in Og's room, he then sniffed the air and cheered. "YAY, COCONUT!" he then rushed out of Og's room and went to Marjorie and Lula Belle's kitchen.

"Hello, little guy," Marjorie smiled to the genetic intergalactic mutation which was disgused as an Earth dog. "We've made lunch for all of you and Lu said that there's a superhero as well."

"Oki taka!" Stitch smiled in delight.

Marjorie chuckled to him, petting him on the head, believing he was a real dog. "You're very funny... Such an enchanting creature you are."

"I hope he's housebroken..." Lula Belle sighed.

Lilo and Og came out of the room, finding their place at a kid's table.

"There you are, Stitch..." Lilo told her pet.

Then, all of the group, came into the kitchen, expecting lunch.

Lula Belle looked to Action Girl and let out a small scream. "Who are you?"

"I am Action Girl, I'm on a mission with my friends to make sure everything goes just fine with the return of Eris." Action Girl informed.

"Oh, dear, you seem so familiar somehow..." Marjorie said to her. "Believe me, this is an island of seven people, I never forget a face... Oh, well, please, sit down with the other kids now then."

Lilo and Og smiled as their friends came together.

Lu was walking inside the kitchen with Lancelot on his leash and Manny was following her with flower petals like a real traditional princess. "The princess Lu has arrived, good morrow, my peasants." she greeted.

"Oh, brother," Frida scoffed at that, then looked at Mindy who was writing something down in a book. "What's up, Mindy?"

"Well, I'm writing different types of medicine because I want to be a great doctor and Dawn and Zoey have been teaching me about medical techniques." Mindy informed.

"Really?" Eddy asked, a little surprised. "You wanna be a doctor?"

"I really want to help people," Mindy nodded. "That's why I asked Dawn and Zoey to teach me."

"That's a splendid idea for your future, dear." Marjorie smiled as she served eggs with a coconut oatmeal mix.

Wendell, Old Queeks, and Alfred walked in to join the kids to breakfast as Manny and Lu sat down together. 

Lula Belle served spots of tea for anyone who wanted any, and who did not want tea, would be given coconut milk.

Cindy looked around as she sat down next to Penn. "I wonder where Teller is..."

"Who knows?" Penn sounded angry with Cindy.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Mindy came up to Marjorie. "Is there any medicine we can use from coconut milk?"

"Maybe..." Marjorie shrugged. "Would you like some, dear?"

"Yes, please." Mindy told her.

Marjorie poured a small cup of coconut milk and handed it to her with a smile.

"Please don't hurt me!" Wendell gasped at Action Girl. "I'm the governor!"

"Relax..." Action Girl slightly narrowed her eyes, not mad at him, just annoyed at the fright. 

"It'll be all right, Wendell," Lula Belle cooed to her love. "She seems harmless enough."

"So, Action Gi'l, how st'ong a'e you?" Alfred asked.

"Strong enough to beat the toughest villains ever." Action Girl replied.

"You look familiar..." Old Queeks said as he looked at the hero as well.

"I dunno what you mean." Action Girl shrugged.

Old Queeks narrowed his eyes firmly. "You remind me of a slacker!" he scolded. "You young people don't value what came before ya just because you live on the high road!"

"Queeks!" Marjorie scolded.

"Well, it's true!" Old Queeks told her. "Back in my day, we always said please and thank you or else we'd get our fingers cut off! Especially little brats like you." he then added, looking at Mindy.

"Please don't hurt me." Mindy said, scooting closer to Action Girl.

"Queeks, that's enough, don't bother our guests." Marjorie told him.

Old Queeks muttered to himself as he was given breakfast. Teller came into the hut, he greeted everyone an took a seat next to Penn.

"Well, look who decided to SHOW UP!" Penn folded his arms. 

"S-Sorry, I wanted to clear my head a minute..." Teller chuckled bashfully.

"Yeah, right," Penn scoffed before muttering under his breath. "Especially when you hurt Cindy in her dream."

"What was that?" Teller looked to him.

"Aw, nuthin'." Penn said to him.

"I wonder if my dreamt meant anything..." Cindy scratched her cheek.

"WHY DON'T YOU MARRY YOUR DREAMS IF YOU LOVE THEM SO MUCH!?" Penn yelled at her, even louder than usual.

Cindy flinched and shook from his sudden yelling.

"Penn!" Teller scolded.

"Aw, shut up!" Penn snorted.

"What's with him?" Eddy asked.

Shirley looked at Penn's eyes and noticed they were green now instead of blue. "I knew it... That Stupid Fat One has the jealousy beast inside of him now!"

"Can we get it now?" Frida asked.

"Not while he's awake..." Shirley whispered. "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

Then suddenly someone had hit him with a bat that caused him to pass out.

"Sorry." Manny chuckled nervously for that.

Penn's head hit the table suddenly.

"Oh, my heavens!" Wendell grew nervous. "Is he all right?"

"Erm... Yeah, he just gets so excited it makes him pass out..." Teller smiled nervously.

"We'll take him to bed, Marj--I mean, ma'am..." Action Girl said, taking a hold of Penn.

"Thank you, my dear," Marjorie smiled. "But, uh, do you need any help to carry him?"

"Nope." Action Girl said as she carried Penn over her shoulder with no trouble.

"Very well then..." Marjorie smiled. "He can borrow our bed, down the hall and first door on the right."

Action Girl nodded and took Penn inside. The others then followed. Cindy stayed at the table, about to eat her breakfast. Eddy then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her with them.


	16. Chapter 16

Shirley then instructed what they needed to do and warned them about the dangers of entering Penn's dreams.

"This reminds me of the time Jumbaa, Pleakley, and Stitch went into my dreams when Remmy got loose." Lilo spoke up.

"Remmy?" the others except Stitch and Og asked her.

"Experiment 276," Og informed. "He enters people's dreams and turns them into nightmares."

"I wonder what Penn's dream is." Lu wondered.

"I'll give ya a guess." Teller deadpanned.

Shirley took out the dreamcatcher and they all held onto it, going into Penn's dream world.

Suddenly, they were all behind bushes on a tropical island paradise, there were several slender looking women around Penn as he held a rope with a safe hanging high in the air. 

"And now, I will demonstrate a feat of epic proportions," Penn told the sexy women, he then took out a 100 dollar bill and placed it on the ground. "Teller, get over here!"

Penn's dream Teller smiled eagerly and walked over. "What're we gonna do, Penn, huh? Huh?" he asked, sounding like an idiot. "Goin' on an adventure, gonna do tricks, what, what!?"

"There's some money for ya..." Penn pointed to the bill.

Dream Teller gasped and bent down to pick it up, Penn then let go of the rope and made the safe fall flat on Teller's head, making the ladies giggle.

"I can't believe it!" Teller was outraged.

"Man, you can never catch a break." Cindy said to Teller about his relationship with Penn.

"Not really." Teller frowned.

"Something is wrong about this." Action Girl studied.

"What do you think it is?" Mindy asked.

"All right, ladies, line up!" Penn folded his arms after spraying the inside of his mouth. "I got a kissing contest to judge!"

The girls giggled and lined up, some tried to fight each other to make it to the front.

"No fighting, please." Penn told the girls. He was then about to kiss the first girl, but saw it was Action Girl. 

"There's no time for smooching, you're in danger." Action Girl warned him.

"Huh!?" Penn did a double take. "Spandex Wedgie, what're you doing here?"

"You are in danger and I'm being serious, not funny about this. "Action Girl told the man.

Penn snorted in disbelief. "NEXT!"

There was then a dark-haired Hispanic woman with ruby red lips in a stunning red gown with white sparkles.

"That woman looks familiar..." Action Girl whispered.

"Carlotta..." Penn whispered himself, he then licked his lips and walked off to see the woman.

Action Girl's eyes widened, she was positive this was a trap. "NO! DON'T! STAY AWAY!"

Penn grinned eagerly, but stopped with a frown. Dream Teller was making out with Carlotta now. Penn clenched his teeth and started to growl as his eyes flashed green.

"All right, everyone, we need to get that monster and make sure it doesn't control anyone anymore." Shirley instructed.

"But how?" Cassius asked.

Then suddenly the monster was out of Penn's body and roared at the group.

"Ow, what happened, why do I have a feeling I want to hurt Teller?" Penn moaned.

"Oh, um, nothing, except that you make me LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" Teller snapped.

"Um, I can explain that, Teller, but for right now, LET'S RUN FOR OUR LOCAL LIVES!"

Penn and Teller held each other, screaming, and ran away together. The monster roared and started to chase after the two magicians.

"Hey, ugly, over here!" Action Girl called to distract the beast.

The monster looked over at the hero and growled.

"HEY, SPANDEX WEDGIE, DON'T BE A HERO!" Penn yelled out. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT THIS MONSTER!"

"How much you wanna bet?" Action Girl snarled.

The monster roared in her face and started to jump around to escape from Penn's subconscious and enter the next victim's mindset.

"Get back here!" Action Girl demanded. She then used her shadow abilities to grab the monster.

The monster roared.

"Quick, everyone, we must get that monster!" Shirley warned.

Teller found a red licorice rope, grabbed it, and started to swing it like a cowboy lasso and threw it over the green-eyed monster to catch it. 

The monster roared and started to run off then.

"WHOA!" Teller yelped, being pulled with the candy rope.

"I got you, Teller!" Penn called, then helped Teller with the candy rope before being pulled with him.

The monster roared and was about to grab Lu and Mindy.

"HEEELP!" Lu and Mindy cried out.

"LU!" Manny called, he then turned his belt buckle and snarled once he turned into El Tigre.

"Mindy!" Action Girl cried.

"HELP US!!" Lu cried out.

"Hang on, we're coming!" Manny called, ready to save Lu.

The two superheroes then chased after the monster together.

"Up.... Down.... Up... Down..." Teller's face turned green. "I'm feelin' sick!"

"Oh, man up, Teller!" Penn scoffed.

"LET US GO!!" Mindy demanded.

The monster did not answer.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Manny commanded. "You're gonna have to answer to El Tigre and Action Girl!"

The monster stopped and got deep in his face, roaring loudly that it made his mask nearly fall back off his face.

"Oh, man!" Manny waved his hand in front of his face in slight disgust. "What'd you eat for breakfast, a sewage treatment plant?"

The monster was then about to eat Lu and Mindy as the two girls screamed for their lives. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" Lu yelped. "I'M A PRINCESS!"

"What should we do?" Manny asked Action Girl.

"I have a plan, we distract the monster and then, you'll rescue Lu and I'll rescue Mindy." Action Girl suggested.

Manny nodded in agreement.

"YO, FISH FACE!' Action Girl called.

The monster still held Mindy and Lu, but did not eat them and looked to her firmly.

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A TADPOLE!" Action Girl smirked with an evil look on her face to taunt the beast.

The monster roared and chased after Action Girl. Teller gulped and put his free hand to his mouth.

"You puke on my new suit, you buy my new suit!" Penn threatened.

Manny punched the monster in the eye. The monster roared in pain, dropping Lu and Mindy. Lu and Mindy screamed as they were having a great fall. Action Girl zipped and save both girls from falling flat to the ground. The monster managed to escape and everything started to fade away while Penn was waking up.

"Aw, come on!" Action Girl groaned.

Then all of sudden, the monster was trapped in a bottle by Cassius.

"Nice job, my boy." Shirley approved.

Cassius smiled bashfully to her. 

They all then appeared out in Alfred and Marjorie's bedroom, which was slightly destroyed now, while Penn was slowly waking up.

"Ow, my head..." Penn grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome back." Teller greeted.

"Thank you for saving me." Lu said, giving Manny a thankful kiss.

"Thank you, Action Girl for saving me." Mindy then hugged her hero.

Manny and Action Girl smiled.

Manny blushed from the kiss, then turned back to normal. "Ah, no biggy."

"Now that that monster's taken care of, we can take care of Eris now..." Cindy said, then looked around. "Whoa... Looks like a tornado hit this place..."

Discord's laugh was heard as he appeared. "Are you not entertained!?" he grinned maliciously.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Eddy yelled out. "HE'S EVIL AGAIN!"

"Eris got him!" Teller frowned firmly.

Discord laughed. "I'm going to spread chaos with my young mistress, you're welcome to watch..." he then flew away instantly.

"We're too late, we're doomed, you hear me, dooooooooooo--" Frida yelled out, taking a deep breath before she finished. "Oooooooooooooooooomed!!"

"And the award for most melodramatic performance goes to Frida!" Manny joked to his best friend.

Frida slapped him. "This is no time for jokes, Tigre!"

"She's right, you guys need to stop Eris and Discord," Teller informed, backing up with Penn, rather cowardly. "And we'll be there to support you... Waaay back here!"

"Lucky for us, I have the potion ready." Shirley informed.

"Let's go then!" Lilo proposed.

Cassius put the goblet in his pocket and followed them back to the hut.

"You guys are backing out?" Cindy asked the magicians. 

"Ah, your'e better off without us..." Penn promised.

"Come on, are you men or mice!?" Cindy folded her arms.

Teller let out a squeak noise.

Penn then left with him.

"I look up to you guys, you're like my mentors..." Cindy said to them, then decided to bribe them to stay. "Especially you, Penn... I used to think you were the bravest man I've ever met... Now I see you're nothing but a big fat chicken."

"Excuse me...?" Penn slowly turned to her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Teller whistled the Funeral March then.

"Nah, forget it..." Cindy walked off the other way. "That's too bad, Penn, I thought you were the biggest, strongest man in the world, but I guess you're just spineless..."

"PENN JILETTE IS NOT A SCAREDY CAT, ME AND TELLER ARE GONNA FIGHT THAT HOT CHAOS GODDESS!" Penn snarled.

"Whatever you say..." Cindy kept walking.

Penn suddenly grabbed her and yanked her over.

"Okay, maybe I should've bribed him with food!" Cindy yelped.

"Come on, Teller, we're gonna prove to Cindy that I'm not a chicken!" Penn firmly told his partner.

"Can you let go of me?" Cindy whimpered, afraid of Penn more than usual now.

"I don't think so..." Penn said to her. 

Teller gripped his collar a little nervously. "I just hope we don't get killed... Dragons are impervious to magic."

"But you're Las Vegas magicians, you don't use real witchcraft..." Cindy said to them. "Do you?"

"Umm..." Teller looked around nervously. "No? Not really... Why do you ask?"

"Guys...?" Cindy looked to them. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, can you only hear clucking noises?" Penn scoffed.

"Penn, not now..." Teller nudged him.


End file.
